Victoria Lorelai Gilmore
by xxEm'n'JJ4evaxx
Summary: ON HOLD. Lorelai gave birth to twins. Victoria is the daughter who just wants to be unique from her sister. Rewrite of the first season of Gilmore girls. Tristan/OC.
1. Chapter 1

Victoria and Rory Gilmore walk down the main road in Stars Hollow heading towards Luke's Diner to meet their mother. As they enter the Diner they see their mother sitting at a table sipping on some coffee.

"Hi Sweets!" Lorelai says when she notices her daughters sitting down across from her.

Victoria smiles softly at her mother and pulls out her camera to look at the pictures that she took yesterday. Lorelai just smiles at her daughter. Victoria is definitely the quieter of her two girls. She much prefers to stay in the background.

"Hey. It's freezing!" Rory says.

"What do you need? Hot tea? Coffee?"

"Lip gloss" Rory says, while Victoria says "Coffee"

Lorelai reaches down into her purse and pulls out her make up bag and starts to search through it for all the lip gloss that she has. "I've got vanilla, chocolate, strawberry and toaster marshmallow"

"Anything not resembling a breakfast cereal" Rory asks

Lorelai pulls out another tub of lip gloss and says "It has no smell, but it changes colour with your mood."

"God, Ru Paul doesn't need this much makeup" Rory says sarcastically.

"Wow, you're crabby today"

"Sorry, I lost my Macy Gray CD and I need caffeine."

"Oh I have your CD" Victoria says as she reaches into her bag to pull it out.

"Thief" Rory says jokingly.

"Mom" Victoria says as she turns towards her mom "Coffee now?"

"Yes. I will get you some"

Rory and Victoria watch as their mother walks up to the counter to begin her usual flirty banter with Luke 'The Coffee God' (as he was known around the Gilmore house).

All of a sudden this man walks up to their table and starts flirting with Victoria. As she was used to the usual idiotic diatribe that usually comes out of guys when they try to flirt Victoria just keeps a blank look on her face and just hums occasionally while she waits for her mother to come back. She registers the man saying something about 'never being through here before' just before her mom swaggers up to the table and interrupts him.

"You really like my table don't you?" Lorelai asks the guy who was flirting with her not twenty minutes ago.

"I was just, uh..." he starts, but before he can continue Lorelai interrupts with "Getting to know my daughters?"

"Your…" he says trailing off in shock.

"Are you my new daddy?" Victoria asks sarcastically.

"Wow. You do not look old enough to have daughters." He says and when he notices the incredulous look on their faces he quickly hurries on "No, I mean it. And you two do not look like daughters"

Rory was biting her bottom lip trying to keep in the laughter and when she looks at her sister she can see a little smirk forming around the edge of her lips and the laughter in her eyes.

Lorelai gives the guy a strange look and says "That's possibly very sweet of you"

"So… daughters" he says while nodding his head. "you know, I'm travelling with friends" he says while jerking his head backwards.

"They're sixteen" she says with no smile to be found on her face.

"Bye" he says as he walks out of the diner as quick as possible.

The three Gilmore Girls all look at each other and start to laugh.

*LVG*LLG*VLG*

Rory and Victoria enter the Independence Inn and walk up to the front desk where their mother is talking on the phone. They both lean over the counter and kiss her on opposite cheeks. Rory walks around the desk and starts rummaging through the drawers.

"What is your offspring doing?" Michel asks

"I need stamps." Rory says and the holds up a page of stamps that she found "Can I have these?"

"No" Michel says without looking up at what she found.

"Take them" Lorelai says. She looks her daughter over and wrinkles her brow at the sweater she was wearing. "What's with the muumuu?"

Victoria snorts and says "I know right?" then she turns to Rory and says "you couldn't find one made of metal in case anyone happens to have x-ray vision?"

"Stop" Rory says to her twin, she turns back to her mother and says "and now we say goodbye"

"Oh before you go have Michel look at your French papers"

"Excuse me" Michel says in shock as he turns toward Lorelai.

"That'd be great" Victoria says as she drops her paper down on the desk. Rory puts hers on top of her sisters and says "It's due tomorrow. Pay special attention to the grammar"

As the twins are leaving they hear Michel say "I despise you" to, they assume, their mother. Victoria can't help a little giggle that escapes.

*LVG*LLG*VLG*

Rory, Victoria and Lane are all walking down the road towards school. Lane is struggling to pull a Woodstock '99 t-shirt over to of the shirt she is already wearing.

"Oh My God, let me help you" Victoria finally says after a full minute of watching the struggle.

"Thanks Vic" Lane says, breathing a sigh of relief as Victoria finally pulls the shirt into place.

"No problem" she says then goes back to taking pictures along the way to school.

"So when are you going to let your parents know that you listen to the evil rock music?" Rory asks

"Rory, if my parents still get upset over the obscene portion size of American food, I seriously doubt I'm gonna make any inroads with Eminem"

The trio of girls come to a stop as Lane puts down her bag so she can put on her jacket. After she has her jacket in place lane notices a sign just to the right of them.

"I have to go to that" she says while pointing to the Teen Hayride sign.

Victoria snaps her head up and says "the hayride? You've got to be kidding"

"My parents set me up with the son of a business associate. He's gonna be a doctor"

"How old is he?" Rory asks.

"Sixteen"

"So he's going to be a doctor in a hundred years" Victoria says sarcastically.

"Well, my parents like to plan ahead" Lane says while nodding her head.

"So I guess you guys aren't going huh?" Lane asks.

"Nope" Rory says, and Lane turns towards Victoria.

"No way, I'm still fuzzy on what's fun about sitting in the cold for two hours with a bundle of sticks up your ass" Victoria says while smirking.

As the three of them continue talking and walking up the front steps to the school Victoria looks up and notices some kid she's never seen before leaning against one of the pillars. She watches him out of the corner of her eye and can't help but notice that he doesn't take his eyes off Rory. She can't help but smirk. 'It's about time' she thinks and then she walks a little faster to catch up to Rory and Lane.

*LVG*LLG*VLG*

After school the three girls head towards Lane's house. They walk inside the cluttered shop and try and make their way through. Lane calls out to her mom and thus begins a very strange Marco Polo search for her mother.

"Are we close?" Lane asks.

"I'm by the table" Mrs. Kim calls out.

"She's kidding right" Rory mutters as she looks around at all the tables in the room

"We'll meet you in the kitchen" Lane calls out.

"What?"

"The Kitchen!" Rory and Victoria say as one.

"Who's that?" Mrs. Kim asks with suspicion colouring her tone.

"It's Rory and Victoria, Mom"

"Oh"

"Wow, I can hear the disappointment from here." Rory says.

"You know, it sucks that after all these years your mom still hates us" Victoria chimes in with her opinion.

"She doesn't hate you. And well I think it's your hair Victoria" Lane says.

Victoria self-consciously twirls her hair between her fingertips with a frown on her face. In her latest attempt at creating a separate identity for herself, seeing as her and Rory were identical twins, she had put pink streaks throughout her hair.

"She hates out mother" Rory points out as she puts a hand on Victoria's back in show of support.

"She doesn't trust unmarried women" Lane points out.

"Well… you're unmarried" Victoria says.

"I'm hay riding with a future proctologist. I have potential" Lane says smugly, but then as she thinks about what she just said her face falls into a frown. Victoria can't help but laugh when she see the emotions that played over her friends face.

*LVG*LLG*VLG*

After leaving the Kim household Rory and Victoria head off towards the Inn where they were meeting their mother before heading home. As they walk through that back way that leads into the kitchen they see their mother and Sookie, her best friend, giggling uncontrollably. They both approach the duo warily.

"Mom" Rory finally says, drawing the attention of the two supposedly adult people.

"Oh" Lorelai straightens in shock and turns towards her two daughters.

"You're happy" Rory points out.

"Yeah" Lorelai says while nodding her head.

"Did you do something Slutty?" Victoria can't help but ask with a smirk adorning her face.

"I'm not that happy kid" Lorelai says with a laugh.

"Here" Lorelai says as she hands both of her girls a paper bag.

The twins look at each other, shrug and then in silent agreement open the bags at the same time. Once they both pull out matching blue plaid skirts they look up at each other in confusion and then turn towards their mother.

"What's going on?" Rory finally asks

"You're going to Chilton" Sookie blurts out and then turns to her best friend and says "Sorry"

"Mom" Victoria asks, the question clear in her voice.

"You did it babes. You got in!" Lorelai says with a huge smile on her face. The pride is leaking from her every pore. She can't believe her babies got into Chilton. 'Finally their dreams can come true' she thinks.

Both twins smile and rush to hug their mother as tightly as possible. "I've got to call Lane" Rory says before rushing out of the kitchen. She quickly darts back in and kisses her mom on the cheek and says a quick I love you. Victoria on the other hand just hugs her mom tightly and whispers into her ear "I love you"

"I love you too kid" Lorelai whispers back, getting a little choked up.

*LVG*LLG*VLG*

Both girls were in their room trying on their new school uniforms so the Lorelai could hem the skirts. Victoria looked around her room and smiled. She had almost the whole basement to herself. A large portion her mom had turned into a dark room for her so that she could develop her own pictures and the rest was beautifully decorated room. The walls were painted a cream colour and on one wall she had painted the Eiffel tower. On another wall she had built in bookshelves, which Luke had installed for her, filled with movies and books from every genre. Filling all the open space on the walls were pictures of her, Rory, her mom, Sookie, people from all over the town and some scenery shots. As Victoria headed up the stairs she met up with Rory in the front hall and headed out onto the porch where her mom and Sookie were talking.

"Mom? What do you think?" Rory says pulling their mom's and Sookie's attention away from their conversation.

"Wow, it makes you look smart" Sookie says as she looks over the twins.

"Okay, no more wine for you." Victoria says and then she turns to her mom and notices that she is looking a little tense and that the smile on her face seems to be a little forced. "Mom?"

"You guys look like you were swallowed by kilts" Lorelai says with a smirk.

"Fine" Rory says with a smile, "You can hem it. A little" she compromises.

"Okay, or I could hem it a lot" Lorelai counters.

"You can hem mine a lot." Victoria says as she looks down at the skirt she is wearing. She hates skirts that cover her knees, she never feels like she can move freely when they are too long.

"That's my girl" Lorelai says as she looks at her slightly younger daughter, only by thirty minutes but she is still younger.

The group walked inside so that Lorelai could begin hemming the skirts.

"I can't believe tomorrow's my last day at Stars Hollow High. I was so excited today that I dressed for gym." Rory babbles.

Victoria bursts out laughing as she remembers Rory's gym escapade. "You should have seen her" she gasps. "She played volleyball. Let me tell you there was a reason she was avoiding group sports. She sucks". Rory frowns at her sister and throws a pillow at her before she too starts laughing.

"Well, yeah, you got that from me" Lorelai laughs.

After Lorelai had pinned Rory's skirt she heads back to her room to look in the mirror to see what it will look like. Victoria took Rory's place up on the stool so that her mom could start on her when Rory ran back into the room and states "I love being a private school girl"

Victoria looks down on her mother who is once again forcing a smile on her face. She notices the distant look in her mother's eyes and she looks over towards the mantle. "mom" she whispers. Lorelai shakes her head and turns back around to smile at her daughter and begins to hem her skirt. Although Victoria can't help but worry about her mother she decides to leave it alone. 'She'll tell us when she's ready' she thinks.

*LVG*LLG*VLG*

Victoria is cleaning out her locker when she notices her sister standing in the middle of the hall talking with the new kid. She grabs all her books and heads down the hall to return all the books to the right classrooms.

After walking out of the school she heads towards Luke's Diner in desperate need of caffeine. As she's walking she notices her sister walking with the new kid up ahead of her. Walking a little closer she can hear her sister talking about round cakes. Shaking her head Victoria takes out her camera and starts taking some candid pictures. 'This has some serious blackmail potential' she thinks as she laughs evilly in her head.

Victoria was in Luke's for about an hour re-reading 'A Midsummer Night's Dream' one of her favourite Shakespeare plays.

She was probably three quarters of the way through when her mother and Rory walked through the door. Victoria put away her book and went to join her mother and sister at their table.

*LVG*LLG*VLG*

The Gilmore Girls were sitting ate their table waiting for their dinner. Victoria was eating a salad and Lorelai and Rory were pushing theirs around their plate. Lorelai was distracted and thinking about the conversation she had with her parents earlier that day.

Deciding to start a conversation Lorelai tells her daughters that they will be having dinner at her parents' house Friday night.

"We are?" Rory asks confused.

"Mmhmm"

"But it's September" Rory states still confused.

"So?"

"Well what holiday is in September?" Victoria asks, just as confused as her sister. She is also a little upset, she hates going to her grandparents' house. They think she is too much like her mother and tend to favour Rory a little bit.

"Look, it's not a holiday thing. It's just dinner, okay?" Lorelai says getting frustrated with her daughters.

"Okay" Victoria says and decides to bow out of the disagreement. She can feel the tension growing between her sister and their mother.

After Luke drops off their food and walks away Lorelai tells her daughters that she has finished hemming their skirts.

"Thanks mom" Victoria says quietly.

"No Problem Hun" Lorelai says before turning towards her first born "A grunt of acknowledgement would be nice"

"I don't understand why we're going to dinner tomorrow night. I mean, what if I had plans… Or Victoria, she might have plans" Rory throws out. Victoria jerks her head towards her sister and shoots her a look that says 'leave me out of this'.

"Well, if you had plans I would have known"

"How?" Rory asks, getting more frustrated with this conversation.

"You would have told me" Lorelai says like it's obvious, which it is, they always tell each other everything.

"I don't tell you everything. I have my own things" Rory almost yells.

Victoria is shaking her head wondering what has gotten into her sister but then stops. 'Maybe it has to do with that new guy' she thinks.

"What the Hell is wrong with you tonight?" Lorelai blurts out finally reaching her breaking point with her daughters attitude.

"I'm not sure I want to go to Chilton"

"WHAT?" Lorelai and Victoria say as they both snap their heads up towards Rory.

"The timing is just really bad" Rory says with as much certainty as she can muster.

"The timing is bad?" Lorelai asks incredulously.

"What the hell Rory, the only reason I applied to Chilton was because you wanted us to go together and now you're bailing? We already got accepted!" Victoria snaps. While she may not have a short fuse when you really get her going it takes a while to calm down and she can hold a grudge for a long time.

"The bus ride to and from Hartford is like thirty minutes each way" Rory continued.

Lorelai just stares at her first born in shock, unable to believe what she is hearing. Victoria on the other hand decides to completely ignore the situation and seethe in silence.

"Plus, I don't think we should be spending that money right now. I mean I know Chilton must be costing you a lot"

"Oh you have no idea" Lorelai mutters.

"All of your money should be going toward buying an Inn with Sookie" Rory continues on like she is making valid points.

"What about college? What about Harvard?" questions Lorelai.

"We don't know that I can't get into Harvard if I stay where I am."

"Okay, enough. Enough of the crazy talk, okay? I appreciate your concern but I have it covered."

"I still don't want to go" Rory says petulantly

"I have to get out of here" Lorelai says as she stands up and pulls a couple bills out of her pocket and leaves it on the table.

"What the hell is the matter with you" Victoria hisses at her sister and follows her mother out the door.

*LVG*LLG*VLG*

As the Gilmore's walk towards home the Hayride passes by them. Victoria looks up and can see a depressed Lane sitting on the back with a sixteen year old Korean boy and what looks like his older brother. They just start to walk by Mrs. Patty's dance studio when she calls out to them.

"Oh Rory, good. I think I found a job for your male friend"

"What male friend" Lorelai asks as the three stop to talk with Mrs. Patty.

"They need a stock boy at the supermarket. I already talked to Taylor Doose about him. You just send him around tomorrow"

"Okay, thanks" Rory mutters and turns away from her mother, looking everywhere but at her.

"What male friend?" Lorelai asks again and she turns to her other daughter thinking she might have some insight but Victoria looks as clueless as she does.

"Oh, he's very cute. You have good taste"

Rory decides that this would be an excellent time to get away from her mother and the major blow out she knows is coming and starts power walking down the street.

"Oh, you're gonna have to walk faster than that. You're gonna have to turn into fricken Flo Jo to get away from me" Lorelai calls after he and speeds up her walking as well.

Just as Victoria moves to follow her crazy mother and sister Mrs. Patty calls her back.

"Victoria, darling, we have a dance recital coming up next weekend, would you be able to do the photos for it again. The parents just loved the ones you did last time"

"Sure Mrs. Patty, I would love too. Same deal as last time twenty dollar plus the cost of supplies?"

"Sound amazing honey, the recital starts at 1pm on Sunday just be here for 12:30 to set up okay?"

"Sure Mrs. Patty, can't wait"

Victoria then walked off with a smile. As she entered her house she could hear music blaring from her sister's room and the living room. Deciding that the living room was the best option she heads towards her mother.

"It's because of a boy" her mother exclaims as soon as she catches sight of her.

"I figured as much, I saw her talking to some guy while we were cleaning out our lockers."

"Well you guys are going to Chilton on Monday even if I have to drag you there" Lorelai states.

"Hey, don't lump me in with her, I want to go to Chilton and I'm just as mad that she is trying to back out" Victoria says, slightly frustrated that her mother thought that she will side with Rory over everything.

"I know, sorry babe, I'm just used to you guys doing everything together."

"That's okay, I understand, and we usually do have the same opinion on a lot of stuff. Anyways, I'm going to head to my room, there are a couple pictures I want to develop tonight"

"Okay sweets, Good night"

*LVG*LLG*VLG*

The three girls were standing outside of the vast and monstrous Gilmore Mansion that belonged to Lorelai's parents. They just stand there staring at the door. Lorelai and Rory stood side by side and Victoria stood just behind the two of them trying to stay out of the fight that was happening between them.

"So, do we go in or do we just stand here re-enacting The Little Match Girl?" Rory asks.

"Okay, look" Lorelai starts and turns towards Rory "I know you and me are having a thing here and I know you hate me but I need you to be civil, at least through dinner and then on the way home you can pull a Menendez. Deal?"

Rory looked like she was going to protest but Victoria steps forward and places a hand on her shoulder and gives her a look.

"Fine" Rory sighs.

Lorelai finally steps forward and rings the doorbell. They only have to wait a few second before the door is pulled open and before them stands Emily Gilmore.

"Hi, Grandma"

"Well you're right on time" Emily says before ushering them inside.

"Yeah no traffic at all" Lorelai says as the three of them take off their jackets.

"I can't tell you what a treat it is to have you girls here" Emily says while taking their coats and hanging them up.

"Oh, well we're excited too."

"So" she says while grabbing one of Rory's and one of Victoria's hands "I want to hear all about Chilton" she says as she leads them into the living room.

"Well we haven't started yet" Victoria says which earns her a slight glare from her grandmother.

As they enter the living room they see Richard Gilmore sitting on one of the sofa's reading a paper. "Richard look who's here" Emily calls to him.

"Rory. Victoria." Richard says as he puts down his paper to really look at them.

"Rory. You're tall. And Victoria what is that in your hair?"

"Well I dyed it grandpa, I wanted to be a little different from Rory here and thought this would be a cool way to do it." That statement earns her a disapproving frown from her grandmother.

Richard moves on to Rory and leaves that conversation alone "what's your height?"

"Five seven" she says looking a little unsure.

"That's tall" he mutters before going back to reading his paper.

Victoria looks up and heaves a sigh of relief as her mother enters the room.

"Champagne anyone" Emily asks

"Oh, that's fancy" Lorelai says as she sits down on the sofa next to Victoria and Rory sits down next to Richard.

"well, it's not every day that I have my girls here for dinner on a day the banks are open. A toast" she says and raises her champagne flute "to Rory and Victoria entering Chilton and an exciting new phase in their lives"

Every raises their glass and takes a small sip and then an awkward and uncomfortable silence hangs over head.

"Well, This is just wonderful. An education is the most important things in the world, next to family." Emily speaks up.

"And Pie" Lorelai jokes. It's only Victoria that giggles and her mother's joke and it earns her a grateful smile from her mother and an disapproving frown from her grandmother.

*LVG*LLG*VLG*

The Gilmore family is sitting at the dining room table with Richard and Emily on with end of the table, Rory on the right side and Victoria and Lorelai sitting across from Rory.

"Rory, how do you like the lamb?" Emily asks

"It's good"

"Too dry?"

"No, it's perfect" Rory says.

"Yeah I like it too grandma" Victoria mutters under her breath and only her mother's hears her and she gives her a sad understanding smile.

"So Grandpa how's the insurance biz?" Rory asks, hoping to break some tension.

"Oh, people die, we pay. People crash cars, we pay. People lose a foot, we pay"

"Well, at least you have your new slogan" Victoria quips.

"Yes, well, how are thing at the motel Lorelai?" Richard asks.

"The Inn? They're great" Lorelai says.

"Lorelai's the executive manager now. Isn't that wonderful?" Emily says with just a trace of condescension colouring her voice.

"Speaking of which, Christopher called yesterday" Richard brings up abruptly.

When Victoria hears this her brow furrows and a frown appears on her face. 'Sure he can call them but not his own daughters, what a jackass, I don't know how Rory is still ok with him, I would be fine if I never had to hear, see or deal with him ever again' Victoria thinks.

Lorelai seeing the frown on her daughters face gets a little angry that he is being brought up right now "Speaking of which? How is that a speaking of which?"

"He's doing very well in California. His internet start-up goes public next month. This could mean big things for him." He states and then turns to Rory then Victoria and says "Very talented man, your father"

"They know" Lorelai says but she notices the frown deepen on Victoria's face.

"He always was a smart one, that boy." Richard continues on, not noticing the tension that has started to settle in the room. "You must take after him" he says to Rory and Victoria.

"Speaking of which, I'm gonna get a Coke" Lorelai says while standing up and heading to the kitchen "Or a knife" she mutters.

After a few minutes, when it becomes obvious that Lorelai is not coming back Victoria goes to stand and go after her mother when her grandmother says "No, I'll go, you stay here, enjoy dinner and keep your grandfather company."

After a few minutes of silence where Richard has fallen asleep both Rory and Victoria hear raised voices coming from the kitchen. Suddenly their mother's voice becomes even louder.

"I wasn't too proud to come here to you two begging for money for my kids' school, was I?"

Both girls snap their head towards the kitchen when they hear this and then look back towards each other. Victoria sends Rory a look but she doesn't say anything seeing as the guilt is already starting to swim into her eyes.

After the awkward dinner at the grandparent's house they head out to Luke's Diner. As the trio walks towards Luke's, Rory decides to break the silence that has descended.

"So, nice dinner at the grandparents' house"

Victoria snorts in disbelief while Lorelai just smirks and says "Oh yeah, her dishes have never been cleaner."

"So, you and grandma seemed to have a nice talk"

"How much did you two hear?"

"Not much" Rory says. "Yeah just a few snippets" Victoria continues.

"Snippets?"

"Little snippets" Victoria states.

"So basically everything?" Lorelai asks with a resigned sigh

"Basically, yes" Rory says, nodding her head with a guilty smile on her face.

"Well the best laid plans" she says as she opens the door to Luke's to let her children enter.

Once they are seated at the table and have placed their order Lorelai starts with her questioning "So, tell me about the guy"

"Mom" Rory whines.

"Is he dreamy?"

"Oh, that's so Nick at Night" Rory says while looking away from her mother.

"Well, I'm gonna find out anyways"

"Really? How?"

"I'll spy" Lorelai says with a tone of voice that mean 'duh, that should've been obvious'

Luke finally comes back with their order and places it onto the table.

"Okay, Coffee, fries, onion rings. I can't stand it. This is so unhealthy. Rory, Victoria, please put down those cups. You do not want to grow up to be like your mom"

"Sorry too late" Victoria says with a smirk for Luke and then sends a loving smile towards her mom.


	2. Chapter 2

Victoria Gilmore was awakened by the sound of thundering footsteps above her. Looking over at her alarm clock she saw that is 5am. 'Guess Rory is up' she thinks. Deciding that it was pointless to go to bed for another thirty minutes Victoria gets up and heads towards the shower. Victoria then started heading back downstairs to get dressed. Once she was dressed she curled her hair and then grabbed the bag she had packed last night and headed upstairs to watch some TV before leaving for school.

Victoria reached the living room just in time to see Rory heading upstairs to see how much longer their mother would be. She hears a loud scream out "Mom!" from Rory and assumes that her mother slept through her alarm. After ten minutes of yelling Rory comes back downstairs and huffs. "We are going to be late you know" Rory says as she turns towards her sister.

"It's fine, calm down Rory"

They both turn towards the sound of hurried footsteps and see their mother running down the stairs while putting her hair up in a pony tail. Victoria frowns as she looks over what her mother is wearing. Cut off jean short, a pink tie-dye t-shirt and cowboy boots. It is definitely an interesting choice in outfit for her daughter first day at a very important school.

"What?" Lorelai says once she notices the look that both her daughters are shooting her way.

"Nothing, I just didn't know the rodeo was in town" Rory says with a shrug and Victoria just sends an amused smile at her mother.

"All right, that's it. I'm bringing the baby pictures" Lorelai says as she grabs a framed photo of the girls in front of the tub.

"No! I'm sorry!" Rory calls out as she runs after her mother.

"We love the rodeo, the rodeo rules!" Victoria yells as she also runs out of the house.

*LVG*LLG*VLG*

They finally arrive at Chilton and Lorelai parks the car. All three just sit there staring up at the monstrous school.

"I remember it being smaller" Rory mutters.

"Yeah" Lorelai agrees "An less…"

"Off with their heads" Victoria continues.

"Yeah" Lorelai say while she contorts her head down to look up through the windshield.

"What are you looking at?" Rory asks

"I'm just trying to see if there's a hunchback up in that bell tower"

"Any luck?" Victoria questions.

"So how do we look?" Rory asks.

"You look great" Lorelai says proudly "Your guys are amazing kids. You have earned this. Just go in there and show them what smart really is. I love you guys. Just call me if you need me"

"You're kidding right" Rory says incredulously.

"No. Call me if you need anything. I'm great at making up dirty cheers" Lorelai jokes.

"You have to go in with us, you have to meet the headmaster." Victoria says.

"Come on, look at me. I can't meet anybody who does anything in there."

"Mom!" Rory whines

"No, I look like that chick from the Dukes of Hazard."

"Okay 1. You're thinking of Daisy Duke and 2. This is our first day; you are not getting out of going in there with us. Period." Victoria says, earning a nod from Rory.

Lorelai sighs and nods her head. She jumps out of the jeep and drops her coat. She hurries to put it on but not before some snobby Chilton moms see her and give her the dirtiest look ever. "We're gonna be best friends" she mutters to herself.

*LVG*LLG*VLG*

After pulling their mother away from the Chilton dad that was flirting with her the three Gilmore's head down towards the headmaster's office.

We reached his secretary's desk and Lorelai clears her throat to get her attention.

"Oh! How…wow, hi" Lorelai says once the secretary looks up from her paperwork "I'm Lorelai Victoria Gilmore. These are my daughters Lorelai and Victoria Gilmore… cause' I named them after me. I was in the hospital all whacked out on Demerol." Rory hastily nudges her mother in the ribs with her elbow "never mind… Uh is the headmaster in?" Lorelai continues.

The secretary stands up and heads towards what they assume is the headmaster's office and Lorelai whispers to her daughters "See, that's what happens when you go to bed with your makeup on"

The secretary comes back in and tells them that Headmaster Charleston will see them now.

"Great. Thanks" Lorelai says before they turn around and enter the office.

Once they enter the office and older gentleman rises up and walks towards them offering his hand to Lorelai and introduces himself "Ms. Gilmore. I'm Headmaster Charleston."

"Hi. Wow, it's really nice to meet you…" Lorelai starts but once she takes a look around the impressive office and sees her mother sitting off to the side on the sofa she stops "Mom. What are you doing here" she asks.

Emily Gilmore stands and walks over to her daughter and granddaughters and says "I came to wish my granddaughters luck on their first day of school"

"But…" Lorelai starts but is interrupted by her mother.

"Girls, you look wonderful in those uniforms, though honestly Victoria couldn't you dye your hair back?"

Victoria frowned and self-consciously played with her hair.

Frowning at her mother she moves and puts a hand on Victoria's shoulder in show of support and says "You didn't have to come all the way out here, mom."

"Well this gave me a chance to make sure that Hanlin here takes good care of Rory and Victoria. Hanlin's wife and I are on the symphony fundraising committee together."

"Wow, that's great" Lorelai says with an obviously fake smile on her face.

"Well, would you like to take off your coat and have a seat?"

"Oh, no. No I'm fine" Lorelai says as she glares at her second born when she sees the amused look on her face.

"I'm afraid they were a little overzealous with the furnace this morning. It's quite warm in here."

Lorelai finally relents and takes off her jacket and looks at her mother who is looking at her with a disapproving look on her face.

"Hanlin, did you know that the girls have a 4.0 grade average" Emily says, trying to completely ignore her daughter's choice of wardrobe.

"I'm sure he does Mom"

"These are very special girls. You take good care of them" Emily says. "Well I don't think we should take up anymore of your precious time. Hanlin it was lovely to see you. Give Bitty our love." She continues and stands, getting ready to leave.

"Have a great day" she says to her granddaughters and then turns to her daughter "Do you need a ride or is your horse parked outside?"

"It's so nice to meet you" Lorelai says to the headmaster, completely ignoring her mother, and then she turns to her daughters and says "Have a great day" and kisses both of their foreheads.

*LVG*LLG*VLG*

The girls sit silently as they watch the headmaster look through each of their files and over their transcripts.

"You are obviously bright girls" he starts

"Thank You" they both answer.

"Good grades, the teachers like you. Not a lot of social activities though. Nothing in your school appealed to you?"

"I work at my mother's inn after school sometimes. And I was in the German Club for a while, but there where three of us and two left for the French Club after seeing Schindler's List, so…" Rory says.

"I also work at my mother's inn and I'm also the photographer for all the dance recitals that are held at Ms. Patty's, a dance studio in our town, and I was on the year book" Victoria says with defiance colouring her tone.

"What are your aspirations?"

"I want to go to Harvard and study Journalism and Political Science" Rory declares.

"I want to go to Yale and French and English Literature"

"On your way to being…"

"Christiane Amanpour" Rory says confidently

"An Editor"

The headmaster focuses on Rory and drills her about why she wants to be Christiane Amanpour and not someone that is on TV.

"Well, I don't wish to be her, exactly. I just want to do what she does. Travel, uh, see the world up close, report on what's really going on, be a part of something big."

"I've known your grandparents for quite some time" the headmaster says quite out of the blue.

"I know" they both say.

"In fact, I was at a party at their house just last week where I had the most delicious lobster puffs I've ever eaten. I'm very fond of them"

"That's nice" Rory says. Victoria is just sitting there listening wondering what the hell he is talking about and why he is bringing it up.

"None of this, however, will be of any benefit to you two. Chilton has one of the highest academic standards of any school in America. You may have been the smartest girls at Stars Hollow, but this is a different place. The pressures are greater, the rules are stricter, and the expectations are higher. If you make it through, you will have received one of the finest educations one can get, and there should be no reason why you should not achieve all your goals. However, since you are starting late and are not used to this highly competitive atmosphere, there is a good chance you will fail. That is fine. Failure is a part of life, but not part of Chilton. Understand?"

Both Rory and Victoria sat in shock at what he just said. "So, you liked the lobster puffs, huh?" Rory says and Victoria just shoots her disparaging look.

"Take these to Miss James in the administration office across the hall" The headmaster says as he hands them each their file.

After getting their schedules the twins looked them over and notice that they have two classes together, English and History, plus lunch. They both head off to Literature class with Mr. Medina, after getting the reading list and the hint to get a classmate's notes they left the class and wish each other good luck and head off towards their next respective classes.

*LVG*LLG*VLG*

With Rory

Rory is sitting in her second period English class trying to take notes on everything that the teacher was saying and I was feeling a little overwhelmed.

"And while the French culture was the dominant outside cultural influence, especially for Russia's monied class, English culture also had its impact. Tolstoy's favourite author, for instance, was…" and the teacher trailed off and obviously expected someone to fill in the blanks.

"Dickens" answers a girl in the front row

"Yes. And of course, last week we discovered Dostoevsky's main authorial influences…"

"George Sand and Balzac" the same girl answers.

The teachers lecture was interrupted by a tall blonde boy entering the classroom, acting like he owned the place.

The bell finally rang and the teacher calls Rory up to talk to him

"Here are our last weeks study materials" he says as he hands me a giant binder filled with paper.

"We have a test on them tomorrow, but since you're new you can take a makeup on Monday. Will that be sufficient time?"

"Monday… sure…that's fine" Rory stutters out 'how am I going to read all of this and study it for Monday' she thinks.

"Good, that's just an overview. It would be very helpful to you to borrow one of the other student's personal notes. They tend to be more detailed"

"More detailed that this?" Rory asks in shock.

"It seems daunting right now, I know"

"No, no. it's okay. It'll be fine." She says trying to convince both the teacher and herself.

"Remember to get those notes. They'll be a lifesaver."

Rory just nods he head and wanders out into the hall determined to find the library to get started since this was her study hall period.

In the hall she bumps into the girl who was answering all the teachers' questions.

"I'm Paris" the girl says, not offering her hand.

"I didn't see you there. Where'd you come from?"

"I know who you are, too. Lorelai Gilmore from Stars Hollow. Your sister Victoria started here today too."

"You can call me Rory" she says, trying to forge some semblance of friendship.

"Are you going out for the Franklin?" she continues on, completely ignoring the fact that Rory spoke.

"The what?"

"Nice innocent act. At least I know you're not going out for drama club" Paris says sarcastically.

"I'm confused"

"The Franklin, the school paper, are you going out for it?" Paris pushes

"I don't know, I have to find my locker first"

"I'm gonna be editor next year." Paris boasts.

"Well, good for you" Rory says as she tries to get away from this strange girl.

"I'm also the top of the class, and I intend to be valedictorian when I graduate, you'll never catch up. You'll never beat me. This school is my domain and the Franklin is my domain and don't you or your sister forget that" Paris says before she turns and walks away from Rory.

"Guess you're not gonna let me borrow your notes, huh?" Rory mutters as she starts walking down the hall wondering how her sister's morning is going.

With Victoria

Victoria walks into second period Calculus and talks with the teacher before getting her seating assignment, the very back right by the window.

After getting out her text book and notebook she notices that a blonde boy is now sitting in the seat next to her. Looking at him she notices that he is staring at her with a confused look on his face.

"What" she whispers to him.

"Were you just in Remmy's English class?"

"No" she whispers back still confused "I don't have English until this afternoon."

"I swear I just saw you, except…" he trails off as he stares at the pink that is going through her hair.

Finally realising what was going on she giggles a little and gives him a small smile "That was Rory, my twin sister"

Realisation dawns in his eyes and he nods "I'm Tristan" he says.

"Victoria" she says extending her hand to him.

"Pleasure to meet you" he says with a smirk before turning back towards the front of the room.

Throughout the entire class Victoria and Tristan exchanged glances and small smiles.

At the end of the class the teacher gave her a small binder of notes and practice sheets and was told there was a test on Friday.

Tristan caught up with Victoria in the Hall

"Hey Toria" he calls out to her.

She stops and points to herself, the question of 'Who me?' was clear in her actions.

"Yeah you. Listen I know Valentine's class can be rough if you want you could borrow my notes"

"Really? That would be great!"

"I could even help you study if you want" he says while he moves into her personal space and put on the most charming smile that Victoria has ever seen.

She can feel her heart skip a beat and her face becoming flush but she pushes through it

"Um, I kind of view studying as a solitary activity, but thanks, If I need help I'll look you up" she says and musters her own smirk before turning and walking away leaving Tristan a little stunned leaning up against the lockers.

*LVG*LLG*VLG*

After the lunch period the twins head towards their shared World History. Before class they stop off at Rory's locker to drop off some books and pick up her afternoon ones. Victoria watches in amusement as Rory struggles to open her locker, just as she is about to offer some help the locker door flies open and Rory stumbles backwards and crashes into some girl that was carrying a giant diorama. They both stumble and the project falls to the floor and breaks.

"Oh no! I am so sorry. Paris, please, I'm so sorry. It was an accident. My locker, it just slipped. I pulled to hard. I didn't mean to… is there water in the moat?" Rory says as she stumbles through an apology.

"Get away from me" Paris spits through her clenched jaw.

"Wow Rory, enemy already?" Victoria says with a laugh.

"Shut up" Rory mutters and puts her books away in her locker.

"Come on, History is right here" Victoria says as she points to the classroom that Paris just entered.

"Of course it is" Rory says with a sigh.

After a horrible start to class Victoria and Rory settle down and begin to take notes on the teacher's lecture. Victoria looks over at her sister and sees that she is trying to apologize to Paris in a note. She shakes her head, Paris is definitely one of those girls that will hold on to grudge forever.

"Let's try another passage. 'The Romanists have, with great adroitness, drawn three walls round themselves, with which they have hitherto protected themselves, so that no one could reform them, whereby Christendom has fallen terribly.' Who said this?" the teacher asks.

Victoria knows the answer and goes to put up her hand and she can see Paris do the same when Rory suddenly blurts out "Martin Luther"

"Very good, Miss Gilmore. And what year did Martin Luther address the Christian nobility"

Again Paris leans forward to answer but Victoria doesn't bother and lets her sister have her moment.

"1520" Rory says, beating Paris yet again.

"Very good"

The bell rings and the teacher dismisses the class. Everyone is packing up when Paris marches over to Rory's desk and says "Stay out of my way. I will make this school a living hell for you" and then turns and leaves but not before glaring a Victoria as well.

"See you tomorrow, Mary." Tristan says to Rory before turning and smiling at Victoria "You too Toria"

Victoria can hear Rory correct Tristan on her name but it's obvious that he doesn't care he just continues to smirk and wander off.

After World History, Victoria heads up to the Library to get started on her reading and homework during her spare period and Rory heads to US Government. Before they part ways Victoria tells her sister that she will meet her at her locker after the last class.

*LVG*LLG*VLG*

After school Rory and Victoria walk towards the front of the school where their mother is picking them up.

They walk outside and see their mother leaning up against the jeep.

"Hey" Lorelai says once she catches sight of her daughters.

Rory immediately drops her bag and rushes to hug her mother as tightly as possible.

"This whole plaid skirt thing… my idea?" Rory asks her mother.

"Of course it was your idea, it definitely wasn't mine" Victoria says in response.

"My day sucked too" Lorelai says and then turns to her other daughter while still hugging Rory "how about you sweets, you're being awfully quiet"

"My day was okay, just feels a lot like information overload"

"Yeah I can see that… so I brought us some coffee" she says once Rory lets her go.

"Why I am shocked" Victoria says sarcastically

"Triple caps, easy foam… if that doesn't work, we'll stick our fingers in a light socket." Lorelai says as she bends down to pick up Rory's bag "Wow" she says once she feels the weight of it "do they expect you to get smart all in one day?"

"Oh, they expect a lot of things" Rory says quietly still thinking of all the 'overview' notes that they were given.

"So, tell me all about it"

"I don't know. It was just one big, long, scary, tweedy, bad eight hours. One of the girls already hates me, the guys are weird…" Rory begins to explain

"Weirder than other guys?" Lorelai asks.

"Yeah they kept calling me Mary."

"You're kidding me. Wow, I can't believe they still say that."

"Why? What does it mean?" Rory asks, desperate for some insight into this new nickname she has acquired.

"Mary, like Virgin Mary. It means they think you look like a goody-goody"

"Well, what would they have called me if they though I looked like a slut?"

"Well, they might have added a Magdalene to it."

"Wow, biblical insults. This is an advanced school"

"What about you Vic? How was your day?" Lorelai asks her other daughter.

"It was okay, a lot of reading to catch up on but I got a good head start during my spare period and one of the guys in my Calculus class offered me his notes, so that will help."

"Good, well at least one of our days didn't totally suck" Lorelai says with a soft smile towards her daughter.

*LVG*LLG*VLG*

Over the next week the twins were able to settle in a little more at Chilton. Rory seemed to be stressing a little bit more than Victoria and didn't seem to be fitting in with any of her classmates besides her sister.

Victoria on the other hand has made a few friends. She met Sidney in her Literature class and she convinced her to try out for soccer which was a blessing in disguise because that meant that when they had to choose a sport she didn't get roped into going golfing with Rory and their Grandfather. Victoria was also getting closer to Tristan and has formed a strong foundation of friendship in the week that they have been there. Victoria found out that they shared their afternoon spare together and Tristan helped her get caught up in Calculus and World History.


	3. Chapter 3

Lorelai, Rory and Victoria were walking down the street heading towards the story to get some more school supplies for the girls. Once the three were in the store Rory pulled out that master list and started reading off it.

"We need, legal pads, tons of pens, number two pencils, six highlighters, erasers, staple remover, and folders."

"You need six highlighters"

"Yes, one dries up, one gets lost, so then I have one left and then since I was making this list for Victoria too I just added the same for her" Rory says with a nod of her head.

"You are a little bit of a freak" Victoria mumbles as she walks by them.

"Can we get back to the list please?" Rory says trying to ignore her sister.

"Alright" Lorelai says as she heads down one aisle. "Hey, legal pads" she says as she holds them up.

"No. Those are purple"

"Yes, purple is festive"

"I can't have purple"

"Well I can I love it! Purple is my favourite colour." Victoria says as she grabs a bunch from the shelf.

"That's my girl." She says before she turns to Rory "You can have purple too, they're on sale"

"I'm going to a serious school now, I need serious paper…you should get serious paper too Vic"

"I didn't know paper could be serious" she said as she walks past her sister towards the pencils.

"I've got to agree with Vic, paper is paper"

"Not at Chilton" Rory persists

"Alright, fine. Here is your serious paper" Lorelai says as she grabs yellow legal pads and puts them in the basket.

"Thank you" Rory says before she follows her sister down the aisle.

"Oh and here are your somber highlights, your maudlin pencils, your manic-depressive pens" Lorelai begins to joke.

"Mom" Rory says trying to stop her mother. She looks over at her sister and sees Victoria smirking and looking amused with everything their mother is saying.

"Now these erasers are on lithium so they may seem cheerful but we actually caught them trying to shove themselves in the pencil sharpener." Lorelai continues with her rant.

"I'm going home now" Rory finally gives up and heads towards the door.

"No wait! We're going to stage an intervention with the neon post-its and make them give up their wacky crazy ways"

Victoria can't help but burst out laughing at her mother and her sister. Once she pulls herself together she finishes off the shopping for both herself and Rory.

*LVG*LLG*VLG*

The next morning Victoria stands on the sidewalk and watches amused and Rory comes off the bus with five different school bags.

"I still don't understand how you fit all your stuff in just two bags" Rory complains to her sister.

"I don't know, just happened that way"

*LVG*LLG*VLG*

It was the first class of the day and Rory and Victoria were sitting in their Literature class waiting patiently for their Shakespeare papers to be handed back. Both are a little nervous since this was their first Chilton paper but both were confident they did well. Victoria was actually a little cocky about it because Shakespeare has to be her favourite author and she has read everything he has written and everything about him that has been written. Mr Medina was walking around the class handing back the papers.

"Decent effort by most. Good effort by some, exceptional effort by two. Miss Gellar, Miss Grant, Miss Gilmore" he says as he hand Victoria back her paper and she sees that she has an 'A' plus. "Miss Graham. Miss Gilmore" he says as he puts Rory's paper down on her desk. She looks down and sees that it has a 'D' on it. She swears her hearts stops and she can't breathe. 'I've never gotten a D before' she thinks as she looks at her paper in confusion. "Take these home, learn from your mistakes. Look at the large red circles around various parts of your paper as friendly reminders that to err is human. And here at Chilton we try to beat that humanity right out of you" he continues on with his speech about the Shakespeare test that is happening on Friday and that is worth twenty percent of their grade.

Victoria isn't too worried about it, she doesn't think there is a thing she doesn't know about Shakespeare but she already planned on spending Thursday night over at Sidney's place to study for the test seeing as she has her Shakespeare test on Friday.

Victoria looks over at her sister and is shock to see the dismayed look on her face and wonders what was going on.

As the class packs up Victoria tries to hurry to catch up to Rory and she over hears Paris talking about getting not every being smart and how getting a D is the end of the world and puts it together that Rory didn't do so well on this paper.

Rushing forward Victoria finally catches up with Rory in the hall and sees her talking with Tristan.

She watches as her sister continues to argue with Tristan and jogs right up to them.

"Hey guys" she says once she is there. She overheard a little about Tristan tell her that it isn't the end of the world that she got a bad grade and that they should be friends.

"Hey Toria" Tristan says with a smirk.

Rory nods at her sister and then turns back to Tristan and says "Please leave me alone"

"Well… since you said please" and then Tristan steps aside "I'll see you later Mary… and Toria I'll catch up with you after History"

After Tristan walks away Rory turns to her sister and says "I can't believe your friends with him, he is such a jerk"

"Come on Rory, he is nice, you just have to get past that cocky and prickly exterior first…He reminds me of a cactus. Soft on the inside but prickly on the outside. And you know how much I like cacti" she says with a soft smile on her face.

"Whatever" Rory mutters before turning around and starts walking to her literature class.

*LVG*LLG*VLG*

Victoria and Rory get off the bus in Star Hollow after a very long day and start walking towards the Inn where their mother is.

Seeing that she is not out front they both walk towards the back and into the kitchen.

Rory enters the kitchen first and drops all her bags to the floor.

"Behold in theaters now, the thing that reads a lot" Lorelai says once she sees her daughter.

"Chocolate?" Rory says in a dull tone.

"Glass measuring cup" Sookie says as she points over to the side.

Victoria finally catches up and dumps her bags with Rory and goes over to get some chocolate when she notices that he mom and Sookie are huddled around a magazine.

"Jeez, who's naked?"

"Lucien Mills, a food critic"

"Yeah? How's his butt?" Victoria asks with a smirk.

"Oh, no. he's suppose to do a review of the restaurant – oh here it is" she says once she finds the right page.

The girls sat silently off to the side as they listen to their mother read the rave review that was written about the Inn. Victoria notices that although the review was in fact a rave that Sookie doesn't seem that happy about it.

"Yeah. So we should celebrate huh?" Lorelai says as she twists around to face her daughters "Girls on the town?"

"I can't I have to study"

"I can't either… I have some calculus homework and I have to read over my notes for this test that is on Friday. Hey speaking of the test. Can I stay over a Sidney's house on Thursday so that we can study for the test?"

"Hmm I guess that's ok as long as you call me before you go to bed"

"Great thanks!" Victoria says as she smiles at her mother.

"Ok so Sookie? Girl's night?"

"You know I should really get started on this shopping list" she says in a dull tone.

"What is going on here? We are young and fiery women. Studying? Homework? Shopping lists? Where's to hell with is all? Where's throwing caution to the wind? Where's…. oh shoot… the linen delivery"

"You go girl" Victoria calls out after her mother heads out of the kitchen.

*LVG*LLG*VLG*

Rory and Victoria were sitting in Luke's Diner waiting for their mom. Victoria was working on her essay for French class and Rory was studying for the test in English. Victoria looks up from her paper when she sees a pencil go flying out of the corner of her eye. She sees Rory sitting there with her head in her hands looking defeated.

"Do you want me to help you study?"

"No I'm fine" Rory says defiantly.

Just as Victoria was about to say something else Luke comes over and puts two pieces of pie down on their table.

"What's that?"

"You look like you need pie" Luke says like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"I do?" questions Rory.

"Violent pencil tossing usually signals the need for pie" says Luke matter of factly.

"What if she'd thrown a pen?" Victoria can't help but question.

"I would've of brought you a trout"

"I don't make the rule, I just carry them out" he defends himself when he sees the look that the twin are giving him.

The twins both look up at their mother when she sits down at the table with them.

"Hello bookworms."

"Finally, where were you?" asks Rory.

"Well, I was actually in Hartford"

"Why?" Victoria asks.

"I was there for the…" Lorelai starts and then trails offer leaving it for her daughters to fill in the blanks.

"Parent/Teacher meeting. Oh, my god. I forgot" says Rory even though she has now gone into what she assumes is shock.

"It went very well. I was extremely charming. I won the whole crowd over. They made me queen"

"So I guess you talked to Mr. Medina" Rory asks, cringing slightly.

"Mm-hm. Why did you let me whine about ice cream and shoe sales last night when you had something major going on?" Lorelai asks.

Victoria decides to stay out of this conversation and go back to her French paper since she is pretty sure none of her teachers had anything bad to say about her.

"I hate when I'm an idiot and I don't even know it. I like to be aware of my idiocy- to really revel in it, take pictures. I feel we missed a prime Christmas card opportunity." Lorelai babbles on.

"I'm sorry" Rory says when she can think of nothing else to say.

Lorelai decides to get the attention off the fact that Rory got her first D and moves on to getting pro-active.

"You can do this Rory and I will help you, Victoria will help too right Hon?" Lorelai asks her other daughter.

"Yeah of course I will, but I already offered and Rory turned me down"

"Alright well, let's just put that D behind us. What's next?"

"I have a test on Friday"

"A test! Great! Is that the one you're going over to your friend's house to study for?" Lorelai asks Victoria.

"Yeah mom, but I can cancel and stay here to help Rory if you want."

"No sweets, that's ok I'll help Rory and you can go to your friend's… Now, what is it on?"

"Shakespeare… and it's worth twenty percent of my grade"

"Just make life interesting. Now what do we have to do to get you an A on that test"

"Do you really think I can do this?" asks Rory.

"I bet you a dollar"

"That's it? That's all my future is worth – one dollar?"

"Well come on Rory, you did get a D" jokes Victoria. Victoria just smiles a little wider when she sees that Rory is starting to laugh.

*LVG*LLG*VLG*

It's Thursday night, the night before the big test and Victoria has just been picked up by her friend Sidney. Rory and Lorelai are sitting in the living room and Lorelai is quizzing Rory based of note cards that her and her sister created.

After three hours of studying Lorelai decides that coffee is definitely needed and goes into the kitchen to grab some.

"Go on I'm listening" she calls back to her daughter.

"The sonnets are 154 poems of 14 lines"

"Except"

"Except for 126 which is 12 lines… They are written in iambic pentameter"

"Except"

"Except 145 which is tetrameter"

"Rock on Sister" Lorelai says as she sits back down on the couch with a mug in her hands.

"Really?"

"Not one mistake" Lorelai reassures. "How do you feel?"

"Nauseous"

"Yeah well, I don't think the friend and the horseradish sauce was the best idea we ever had."

"It was satisfying at the time though"

Their conversation is interrupted by the phone ringing. Lorelai picks it up and not recognizing the number answers a little cautiously.

"Hello?"

"Hey mom, it's me just wanted to let you know I'm ok and that I'm heading to bed now" Victoria says over the phone.

Looking over at the clock she sees that it's now eleven o'clock. "Ok Hon, good luck on that test tomorrow, you and your sister will rock it, don't worry"

"Night mom, love you, and tell Rory I'll see her in the morning and I'll meet her at her locker"

"Ok"

Lorelai hangs up the phone and passes along the message to her other daughter.

"What do you say we call it a night and get some beauty sleep?"

"You go, I want to review my notes one more time" Rory says before getting up to go into the kitchen.

"Oh that's ok. I'll stay up. I'm not even tired. I was just thinking of you."

*LVG*LLG*VLG*

Friday morning Sidney and Victoria arrive at school early because they want to make sure they are not late for the test.

Victoria is standing in front of Rory's locker reading over some more of her notes to make sure that she is fully for the test. She snaps her head up when she feels someone tapping on her shoulder.

"Hey Toria" Tristan says with that infuriatingly gorgeous smirk on his face.

"Hey Tristan"

"Where's Mary?"

"I don't know" she says with a sigh "and I really wish you would stop calling her that, it bugs her" she says with a smirk. Victoria on the other hand finds it hilarious that she, who looks identical to Rory, isn't labelled Mary. 'I guess it's the hair' she thinks.

"I'll try… Come on Toria we gotta head to Medina's class, it starts in five minutes"

"What, but Rory isn't here yet" Victoria says slightly panicked.

"Maybe Rory forgot that she had to meet you here and is already in class"

"Yeah, maybe… okay come on"

*LVG*LLG*VLG*

They were twenty minutes into the test and while Victoria was breezing through the test she just couldn't help but focus just a little bit on where Rory was. 'Did something happen? Is she okay?' she thinks. All of a sudden the classroom door is flung open Rory stumbles into the classroom.

"I'm sorry" she says

"Everyone back to your tests. Miss Gilmore you're gonna have to wait in the library"

"But what about the test" Rory says desperately.

"I'm afraid you missed the test. We start class promptly at eight oh five. That's when I need people in their seats"

"Please" Rory begs. Victoria can't help but look on unsure about what to do.

"I'm sorry but it's the rules"

"But you don't understand! I was up all night studying and then I missed my bus so I had to drive…"

"Let's discuss this outside"

"So I'm driving down this road and I stop and I get hit by a deer"

"You hit a deer" Mr. Medina asks shocked.

"Oh My God Rory are you ok?" Victoria blurts out.

"Miss Gilmore, back to your test"

Victoria glares slightly at her teacher before turning back to her test.

"No I got hit by a deer. You don't believe me? I've got antler prints on the side of my mother's car…You have to let me take this test. I'm ready for this test. I know everything there is to know about Shakespeare"

"Loser" Paris whispers but it is heard throughout the class. That seems to be the final straw for Rory as she whips around to face Paris.

"And just what is wrong with you huh?! You already have everything! You already have the grades and the status. What the hell is wrong with you that you have this constant need to be the biggest jerk in the entire world?"

Mr. Medina gently grabbed Rory's arm and says "ok, let's go"

"huh?! What!? What's up quippy?! Why so Silent" Rory yells.

"Outside – now" Mr. Medina says in a firm tone.

Rory walks by Tristan who is smiling a little and get right in his face and says loudly "And for the last time-the name's Rory!"

After Mr. Medina escorted Rory from the room the entire classroom broke out into whispers. Victoria on the other hand was worried and focused on her test trying to finish as quickly as possible. Mr. Medina came back in after five minutes, and the class was silent again and the only noise what the scratching of pencil against paper.

After another twenty minutes Victoria was finally done and went up to the front to hand in her test.

"Mr. Medina" she says trying to catch her teacher's attention.

"Miss Gilmore… are you done?"

"Yes, I was wondering that since I'm done my test if I could go and sit with my sister."

"Of course… she's down at the headmaster's office."

"Thanks"

*LVG*LLG*VLG*

Victoria walked down the hall and headed towards her locker to drop off some of her books and pick up the ones she needed before she heads down to the office.

She was just closing her locker when she hears her name being called. She turns around and sees Tristan jogging down the hall.

"Hey…just wanted to make sure you were okay" says Tristan.

"Yeah I'm alright; I'm just really worried about Rory that wasn't like her."

"Yeah it seems a little out of character for Mary…I mean Rory" he hastily corrects when she glares at him.

"Yeah… well I'm going to head down to the headmaster's office to sit with Rory"

"Okay sure, call me when you get home and let me know what's going on?" Tristan says as he hands her a post-it with his number on it.

"Yeah… sure…sounds good" Victoria stutters out.

"Okay, talk to you soon Toria" Tristan smirks before turning around and walking back down the hall.

*LVG*LLG*VLG*

Rory and Victoria were sitting on a bench outside the headmaster's office when they see their mother walking up the hall.

"Rory what happened?"

"I got hit by a deer" Rory says.

"You what?" Lorelai gasps.

"And then I was late and they wouldn't let me take the test" explains Rory.

"What? You're kidding"

"Mom" Rory whispers.

"No, it's ok. Just sit right here and I'll handle this."

Rory and Victoria watch their mother enter the headmaster's office and just turn to stare at each other.

"And to think, the day isn't over yet" Victoria says with a smirk.

*LVG*LLG*VLG*

Lorelai was driving the twins home when suddenly Rory yells that they have to stop.

"What?" Lorelai exclaims as she slams on the brakes.

"Here-stop here" Rory says and then she jumps out of the jeep.

"Just feeling like an impromptu nature walk?" Victoria asks as she too jumps out to follow her sister.

"I want to see if the deer is ok"

"Sweetie you're never going to find the deer"

"Well I'm gonna try"

"Well I'm in heels" Lorelai says as she opens the driver's side door.

"So stay in the car" Victoria calls back as she follow Rory across the road into the surrounding forest.

"It's dangerous in the car with all the kamikaze deer running around" Lorelai jokes as she gets out of the car.

"I had a nice chat with Headmaster Charleston today. He said you went ballistic in class" Lorelai says.

"I was just tired"

"You wouldn't have been so tired if you hadn't been killing yourself all week"

"I was studying. I didn't have a choice. Victoria was the same way"

"Don't compare yourself to your sister and maybe you shouldn't be studying that hard… You're sixteen. You should get some sleep and eat a real meal and come up for air once in a while."

"They kicked me out" Rory says morosely.

"No, of course not. They love you. This is coming from me."

"Are you saying I should quit?" Rory asks her mother.

"I'm saying, if you wanted to go back to your other school with Lane that would be fine with me"

"You don't think I can do it."

"You know that's not true. I think you can do anything. But you don't lose it in class. That's not part of the Rory personality description and if you're losing it in class because you're tired or stressed or working too hard, I'm worried about that. I have to be" Lorelai says as she grabs hold of Rory's hands.

"I lost it once" Rory defends herself.

"Ok, fine. It's just I can't remember, you know, a time when we weren't talking about you guys going to Harvard and Yale. It was just a given, that's what we were working for. Everything just went in that direction. I'm just forgetting where that all started"

"What are you talking about?" Victoria questions her mother.

"I'm talking about – did it start with me? Or did it start with you guys? Was it my dream that you go to Harvard and Yale?"

"Mom" Rory tries to interrupt.

"Because I never got to do the big fancy college thing? Maybe all this time I'm thinking it's all for Rory and Victoria when it really wasn't." Lorelai continues.

"We are not doing this for you"

"I just want you guys to be happy."

"Well I for one am very happy" Victoria says with a smile on her face as she thinks about the almost shy smile that was on Tristan's face when he gave her his number.

"I'm happy too…Harvard is my dream, just like Yale is Victoria's, I want it more than anything I swear."

The three Gilmore's were wandering around the woods looking for the deer that ran into Rory.

"Thanks" Rory whispers.

"For what?" Lorelai asks.

"For yelling at the Headmaster the way you did"

"I didn't yell at him" Lorelai denies

"You called him 'il duce'" Victoria says.

"Which means 'kind sir' in Cantonese" Lorelai says with a smirk.

*LVG*LLG*VLG*

The Gilmore's have just arrived home and were getting changed and ready to head over to Luke's when they hear the answering machine pick up and Mr. Medina's voice filters through the house.

"Hi, this is a message for Rory. It's Max Medina calling. I just wanted to say that I talked to the Headmaster Charleston or 'il duce' as he's more affectionately known at the Gilmore household, and he's agreed to let you do some extra credit work to help make up for the missed test today. Now I'm not sure what the extra credit work is yet, but it will be time consuming and extremely painful. It will however get you back up to where you rightfully belong Rory, don't lose heart. Make this work. And if your mother is listening, Lorelai it was a pleasure encountering you. I hope it happens again. Anyways, see you in class. Bye."

The twins look at each other and then look at their mother and they see a weird little smile on her face.


	4. Chapter 4

It was another Friday night dinner at the Grandparent house and the conversation was actually flowing for once with no hint of tension that is usually present. Last week the Gilmore's were over at their neighbour's house attending their cat, cinnamons, wake. That was when the twins found out that Mr. Medina, their English teacher, had asked out their mom. That had been a very big and slightly unpleasant surprise in Victoria's opinion.

*Flashback*

Rory was standing on Babette's porch having just said goodbye to Dean when she looks over towards her house and sees Mr. Medina standing on their porch and knocking on their door.

"Victoria" Rory calls out to her sister.

"Hey what's up?" Victoria asks as she and their mother come out onto the porch.

Rory just points over towards their house.

"Mom? Isn't that…" Victoria starts to question

"Oh, No"

"That's Mr. Medina" Rory states.

"Tonight's Thursday" Lorelai says.

"Are we in trouble?" Rory asks. "Did the school call or something"

"No, no you're great. I…um…let me just come back in just one second" Lorelai says as she tries to get away from her daughters.

"What's going on?" Victoria questions her mother.

"Max is here…"

"Max" Rory interrupts raising her eyebrows up in question.

"Max is here to pick me up"

"Pick you up for…oh" Rory says as the realization washes over her.

"I'm going to go talk to him real quick and I'm gonna be right back" Lorelai says as she run across the lawn over towards their teacher.

Later that night Lorelai finally confronted her daughters about the whole her dating their teacher. Rory finally decided she was ok with it and joked about using it to her advantage by having their mom keeping Max out late.

Victoria on the other hand appeared conflicted with the whole idea. Yes she wants her mom to be happy and she seems excited and happy about the prospect of dating Max but Victoria has a feeling of dread pooling in her stomach and she just can't fight off the feeling that this was going to end badly. Even though Victoria was dealing with this whole mess she also couldn't help but smile because Tristan had asked her out and in her books that was a good thing.

*Flashback Ends*

"Tomorrow our lawyer, Joseph Stanford, is coming by" Emily brings up.

"Ugh. Crazy Sissy's dad." Lorelai says as she wrinkles her nose.

"That's terrible. Sissy was a good friend of yours"

"Mom, Sissy talked to her stuffed animals and they answered her." Lorelai explains.

"Everything's a joke. Everyone's a punch line. My daughter – Henry Youngman"

Richard finally came into the dining room saying "Sorry for that. A little trouble with our China office. What did I miss?"

"I was being impossible and then I turned into a Jewish comedian." Lorelai explains.

"Ah. Well, continue" Richard says as he settles down into his chair.

"Thank you. Where was I?"

"Uh, Joseph Stanford is coming tomorrow" Rory reminds her.

"Yes. So, Rory, Victoria, your grandfather and I thought it might be nice after dinner for you to go around the house and pick out what you'd like us to leave you in our wills."

"Take a look at that desk in my office. It's a really fine Georgian piece." Richard continues.

"Why don't I ever bring a tape recorder to these dinners?" Lorelai whispers to Victoria.

"Oh, well, anything you want to leave me is fine" says Rory.

"Yeah Grandma no need to go through all this trouble" Victoria adds.

"Nonsense. You should both have what you like. So look around and when you see something you like stick a post-it on it."

"Ok, you two have officially hit a new level of weird that even I marvel at" Lorelai finally says.

"You can pick our things too" Emily says to her daughter.

"Oh, well now it's less creepy" Lorelai says with a smile.

"Did you hear that Richard? Apparently we're creepy"

"Yes, well, live and learn"

After going through the house and trying to decide what things they wanted to be left in the will Emily brought up the next Friday night dinner which happens to fall on the twins birthdays and try as she might Lorelai was unable to convince her mother to move the dinner to Saturday so now the twins were having two birthday parties.

*LVG*LLG*VLG*

"Lucy I'm home" Lorelai calls out to her daughters as she

"Kitchen" she hears Rory call out to her.

Lorelai enters the Kitchen and sees Rory talking on the phone.

"And Justin is just so dreamy. He can't marry Britney, I'll just cry and cry and cry" Lorelai says in a high pitched voice.

Rory hangs up the phone and lets her mother know that pizza is on the way.

"Hey, where's your sister"

"She's out with Tristan remember, she said she'd be home by seven though because his family is having some kind of thing"

"Right... Right" Lorelai mumbles as she remembers where her daughter is.

"I'm going to start on my homework. Call me when the pizza guy gets here" Rory says before heading into her room.

Thirty minutes later the pizza had just arrived and Lorelai just opened her mouth to tell her daughter about the conversation she had with her mother when their front door opens.

"Hey guys I'm home… did you save me some pizza?"

"Yeah Hon, pizza just got here" Lorelai called out.

"Awesome"

Victoria enters the kitchen and sits down at the table "So what were you guys talking about?"

"My mother just asked me to go shopping with her"

*LVG*LLG*VLG*

Rory is standing in front of her locker getting her books ready to take home when all of a sudden Tristan walks up beside her and says "Happy Birthday"

"Okay one, you have the wrong sister and two, it's not my birthday."

"Pshh, I know you're not Victoria you don't have pink hair and I know it's not your birthday yet but it will be" he says as he pulls something out of his pocket and begins to read it 'On Friday morning Lorelai Leigh Gilmore and Victoria Lorelai…" but before he can continue Rory rips the invitation out of his hand and looks it over.

"Who else got these?"

"I don't know. Everyone in our class, I think. Anyways, do you know where your sister is? I wanted to wish her a happy birthday too"

"I have to go" Rory says before running off down the hall. She runs into her sister along the way and shows her the invitation she grabbed off of Tristan.

"Oh my God I can't believe grandma did this" Victoria says in disbelief. "Ugh ok well we'll deal with this later, have you seen Tristan, I was supposed to meet him but I had to talk to Mr. Bouchard about the French project that we got assigned. See…"

Rory interrupts her sister before she can continue her rant "Last I saw him he was down by my locker"

"Okay thanks, I'll see you at the bus stop"

*LVG*LLG*VLG*

Victoria and Rory get off the bus and head towards Luke's Diner where they are supposed to meet their mom. Walking in they see their mother sitting at the counter chatting with Luke.

"Wow, nice face you got there" Lorelai says once she notices the slightly dismayed look on her daughters' face.

"Coffee"

"Bad day?"

"I've now used the word 'sucks' so much that it's lost all meaning to me" Rory says.

"My day wasn't so bad" Victoria answers with a shrug.

"Well Rory, maybe this will cheer you up" Lorelai says as she unzips the garment bag that she was holding, out of it a bunch of tulle pops out.

"What are those?" asks Rory.

"These are our party dresses"

"So it's a Halloween party?" Victoria asks.

"Listen, you. So I'm shopping today with your grandmother and it's a whole three hours of 'Who are you buying that for, Mom? Have you met Rory and Victoria?' and then finally I talked and she listened and she wound up getting you something that I think you'll both really like"

"Really?" Rory asks as she exchanges a look with her sister, silent communication passes between the two of them and they agree that they won't tell their mother about what their grandmother has done.

"Yes, really. And of course she insisted on buying these dresses, but I think I can do something with them to make them better" Lorelai continues on not noticing the looks that her daughters are exchanging.

"Wow. I've never seen you so cheery after spending time with Grandma" Rory says, slightly stunned.

"Well it's been a long time since we got together and didn't end up fighting. It was refreshing. It wasn't fun but I didn't get that shooting pain in my eye like I usually do."

"Wow. That's great" Victoria says.

*LVG*LLG*VLG*

It was Friday morning at 4:03 in the morning when Lorelai sneaks down towards Rory's room and begins her long story about the morning that she gave birth.

Once she was done with Rory's story Lorelai then left and walked downstairs to the basement to see her other daughter. Once it was 4:33 she woke up her second born and began the story of her birth.

"I love you" Victoria whispers

"Shh… I'm getting to the best part"

*LVG*LLG*VLG*

After their morning at Luke's Diner where they at the coffee cake that Luke baked for them, Victoria and Rory head towards the bus stop and towards school. During school Rory tries her best to ignore the whispers and stares that were about the party tonight. Victoria on the other hand spends her free time with Sidney and Tristan talking about the party tonight.

Tristan and Victoria were walking to World History and Victoria decides to bring up something she's wanted to all week.

"So, I know that you are coming to the party tonight but that's my Grandma's whole thing but I was wondering if you wanted to come to my real birthday party on Saturday."

Tristan looks at the girl beside him and can't help but smile "I wouldn't miss it for the world" he says and then gives her a soft kiss on her cheek.

Victoria blushes and then just nods her head and starts walking towards their class. Tristan just laughs and jogs to catch up to her.

*LVG*LLG*VLG*

Lorelai, Rory and Victoria enter the Gilmore's house on Friday for the twins' birthday party.

"Jeez, Mom. Leave some servants for the rest of the neighbourhood."

"There they are- the birthday girls"

"Hi Grandma" the girls chime in together.

"Wow, you really went all out, huh?" Lorelai says as she looks around at all the people moving around.

"Well I wanted everything to be perfect. What do you think?"

"I think Edith Wharton would have been proud, and busy taking notes" Lorelai says and then she hands over the garment bags to her daughters.

"Here, go get changed"

"Ok" the twins say as they rush off upstairs to get ready.

*LVG*LLG*VLG*

All throughout the party the twins were tugged one way and then another, meeting person after person. It was becoming very overwhelming. Finally Emily came to get them and told them that their school friends from school were in the library.

Emily forced the girls into the library where a bunch of kids were standing around. Victoria could see that Rory was getting uncomfortable and sent her a look that said run for it. Victoria and Rory split up, Rory went to find her mother and Victoria heads towards the front of the house when she sees the front door open and Tristan swaggers in.

"Oh, coming to greet me?"

"Hey, Tristan"

"So where's my birthday kiss?"

"It's my birthday"

"So I'll give you a kiss" Tristan says as he moves closer and gives her a soft, chaste kiss on the cheek.

Victoria gives him a soft smile and was about to invite in to get a drink with her when Richard walks up.

"Victoria, who's your friend?"

"Grandpa, this is Tristan"

"Tristan Dugray, sir"

"Dugray? Are you any relation to Janlen Dugray?"

"That's my grandfather, sir"

"Well I've done business with Janlen for years. Victoria, you've got good taste in friends. I approve."

Richard was then pulled away from the two teens and Tristan smirks at the birthday girls "he likes me"

"He's drunk" Victoria says jokingly.

"Let's take a walk" Tristan says and he holds out his hand. Victoria takes hold and laces their fingers together. Just as they start moving further into the party Victoria sees Rory rushes through the crowd and running upstairs.

"Hey Tristan, I'm really sorry about this, since you just got here, but I need to go check on Rory and just in case I don't see you are you still coming to my party tomorrow?"

"Yeah Toria, I wouldn't miss it for the world" he says as he gives her hand a gentle squeeze and then let's go so that she can go after her sister.

*LVG*LLG*VLG*

The girls were getting ready to leave. Some of the hired help were putting all the presents they received into the trunk of the jeep. Emily Gilmore was saying goodbye to the last of the guests when Lorelai speaks up, hoping to ease some of the tension that Rory has created.

"Hey, Mom. Great party. One of your best. I even liked those brown mushroom things"

"Grandma, can I talk to you for a sec?" Rory asks hesitantly.

"Richard the girls are leaving" Emily calls out to her husband.

After saying goodbye to their grandparents and extending an invitation to them to come on Saturday night Lorelai sent her girls out to the car.

"So…" Victoria begins. "Fun party huh?"

Rory just sends her sister a look that clearly states she is not amused.

"You invite Dean to the party tomorrow" Victoria asks with a sly smile.

"Yes I invited him but I told him to come a little bit later because I haven't told mom about us yet"

"I still don't understand why, I mean mom knows about me and Tristan and she is completely cool with that, I think you just need to get over yourself"

"Shut up" Rory mutters.

The twins both look up as their mother exits the house looking much more annoyed then when they started.

*LVG*LLG*VLG*

Rory enters the kitchen the next morning dress and ready to go out.

"Morning, Popcorn. You want some pancakes?" Sookie says once she notices her.

"No, I've gotta get going" Rory says "Is Victoria up yet?"

"Well her music turned on thirty minutes ago so there is a good chance she is… where are you guys going?"

"The college fair is this morning"

"So you're going to get yet another Harvard brochure" Lorelai says sarcastically.

"I just want to see if they've changed to pictures… and why are you only picking on me, Victoria is the same way but with Yale" complains Rory.

"Well yes she is, but she also looks at other colleges too" Lorelai says matter-of-factly.

"Well anyways, I just want to see if they've changed to pictures, don't worry we'll be back in plenty of time to help you decorate"

"No, this is your party. You do not work. You lounge and mock those who are. Have I taught you nothing?"

"Sorry" Rory says as she heads towards the basement for collect her sister.

*LVG*LLG*VLG*

Later that evening the Gilmore house is filled with the townspeople of Stars Hollow. Rory sat in a chair and Victoria was sitting on the floor leaning against Tristan's legs, who was sitting on the couch. Lorelai gives each of her daughters a big box.

"Open it, open it, open it!" Lorelai shouts excitedly.

The twins each open the present and see that they both got an iBook, Rory's is her favourite colour blue and Victoria's is her favourite colour purple.

"No" Rory whispers.

Victoria's eyes grow wide as she gapes at the computer that her mother just got her.

"You like it? You can take it back"

"No I love it! It's perfect" the twins say as the both leap up to tackle their mother into the couch.

Sookie comes into the living room carrying a giant sheet cake and as she puts it down on the table you can see that the cake is decorated with the pictures of both Rory and Victoria's face.

"Ok! On three 'cause I'm gonna drop it. Ok, one, two…" Sookie says and then everyone starts singing Happy Birthday.

Lorelai stands up and begins a speech "All, right everybody, I need your attention, your attention please. This is a very serious moment. Two priests, a rabbi and a duck…"

"Mom" Rory cuts in while Victoria just leans her head against Tristan's knees and laughs.

"All right, I'm kidding. Um, I would like to propose a toast to the two things in my life that are always good, always sweet and without whom I would have no reason to get up in the morning. My pals Rory and Victoria. Cheers!" She finishes and raises her glass to toast the birthday girls.

Lorelai hands Rory a knife and says "And in honour of this very special day I now invite you all to help me eat their face"

While Rory begins to cut up the cake the doorbell rings throughout the house.

"There is something very strange about hacking into mine and my sister's head"

"Yeah no kidding" Victoria mutters.

The sound of the doorbell rings out again. "Jeez, who the hell's ringing the bell? It's a party! Get your ass in here!" Lorelai calls out.

Everyone turns to look at Richard and Emily as they awkwardly enter the room filled with people they don't know.

"Or asses I guess" Lorelai says sheepishly.

"Grandma! Grandpa!" The twins call out as they both get up and go to greet them.

"Grandma look!" Rory says as she shows her grandmother that she is wearing the bracelet that she got from her. "Yeah see, looks great huh?" Victoria says as she also shows her the dog tag necklace with the sign for Libra etched into it.

"Why, they look lovely" Emily says with a soft smile.

"Mom, Dad, can I get you a drink?" Lorelai asks trying to diffuse a little of the tension between her and her parents.

"Stoli on the rocks with a twist" Emily says tightly.

"Right" Lorelai says with a nod and then heads towards the kitchen.

While their mother was in the kitchen getting drink Victoria and Rory introduced them to their friends.

"Grandma, Grandpa, I don't know if you remember him from the party…uh…last night" Victoria starts awkwardly "but this is Tristan" she continues while holding Tristan's hand in hers tightly "my…uh…friend from school" she says hesitantly.

"Nice to see you again sir" Tristan says as he shakes Richard's hand

Rory offered her grandmother some of the appetizers that were floating around and her grandmother immediately complimented them and then rushes towards the kitchen to ask Lorelai who their caterer is.

*LVG*LLG*VLG*

Later in the evening a group of people were sitting around the coffee table sharing stories about the twins.

"Oh, Morey, you remember the time that Rory and Victoria decided that our old tree stump was a fairy ring?" Babette says.

"I sure do"

"How old were they?"

"I think about ten" Lorelai says while looking at her daughters with a soft smile on her face.

"Hey, all I know is that it matched the description" Rory defends her and her sister.

"Oh, God they were so cute. They used to sit out there, Rory with a peanut butter sandwich and Victoria with a pack of pixie sticks, just waiting for fairies to get hungry"

"Ok, new story" Rory says with a blush.

"I bet you were adorable" Tristan whispers into Victoria's ear. He smiles and watches as the blush rise to her cheeks.

"I'm still crushed beyond belief that Rory quit her ballet lessons" Miss Patty says

"Oh not me" Victoria says with a smirk.

"Exactly my thought" Lorelai says while smiling at her daughter, she then turns to Rory and says "miss Perfect Work Ethic would prance around this room twenty four hours a day"

"And she still stunk" Victoria chimes in.

"I can vouch for that" says Lane.

"That's not true" Miss Patty denies.

"She was pretty bad" Morey admits.

"No, don't you listen to them. You had a true gift" Miss Patty says.

Everyone bursts into laughter while Miss Patty continues to defend Rory "What? She did. She was talented"

Victoria and Lorelai look up as they watch Emily climb the stairs towards the upstairs part of the house. Victoria turns to her mother and watches as she silently follows, she was going to go upstairs as well to make sure nothing was destroyed when Tristan whispers in her ear "Can I talk to you….alone?"

Turning her head to look into his eyes she just nods her head and she grabs his hand and they both sneak out of the living room and she leads Tristan downstairs to her room.

*LVG*LLG*VLG*

Victoria sits on her bed as she watches Tristan look at all the pictures. Finally unable to deal with the rising tension she asks "So what's up?"

"Oh well I just wanted to talk to you… I mean ask you… well and give you your present" Tristan stumbles out.

"Oh…ok, you didn't have to get me anything"

"I wanted to" he says as he hands over a small box.

Victoria excitedly rips out the present and opens the little black box inside to see a beautiful silver bracelet. The chain was connected in the middle by a silver heart with a diamonds around the edge and the name "Toria" engraved on the front. She flipped it over and saw the initials T D engraved on the back and the date of their first date which was last Saturday the first of the month. Tears started to pool in her eyes and she looked up at Tristan in awe, she was shocked to see a small shy smile on his face.

"Do you like it?" He asks, sounding slightly insecure.

"Tristan" she whispers and then she surged forward and pressed her lips on Tristan's in a quick but passionate kiss. Pulling back she leans her forehead against his and whispers "I love it"

A smile breaks out over Tristan's face as he lets out a relieved sigh.

"So I know we've been dating for a week but I was just wondering if you would officially be my girlfriend."

"I would love to" Victoria whispers and she presses her lips to his again, this time in a slow and romantic kiss.

Pulling back Victoria looks down back at the bracelet that Tristan gave her and smiled up at him.

"Put it on me?"

*LVG*LLG*VLG*

Rory walks out onto the porch to see her grandmother standing with her grandfather preparing to leave.

"Rory, we're going to get going now." Emily says.

"Thank you for coming"

"Thank you for asking me"

"Ah, lovely party. I enjoyed the reading material immensely" Richard says as she gives the magazine back.

"So what's the verdict?"

"I am an autumn" Richard says proudly.

Lorelai walks out onto the porch holding Victoria tightly to her side. She was still recovering from the shock of seeing her sixteen year old daughter coming up from her room in the basement with the boy she assumes is now her boyfriend and she is not in the mood to leave her alone with him again right now.

"Hey, so you guys leaving? The mud wrestling starts in ten minutes" says Lorelai

"Good night, Lorelai. We had a lovely time."

"And with a straight face you said that" jokes Lorelai

"I'd have that chimney inspected if I were you" Richard says and then he pulls out two envelopes and hands one to Rory and Victoria respectively "For Fez, and Athens"

"But Grandpa, you already took care of that" Rory says while trying to give the envelope back.

"They are very large cities"

Lorelai, Rory and Victoria watch as Richard and Emily walk towards their car.

"So…" Rory says.

"Food fights?" Lorelai asks.

"Absolutely" Victoria agrees.

*LVG*LLG*VLG*

At the end of the party Rory heads out to the backyards and meets up with Dean. He gives her a small wrapped box and wishes her a happy birthday.

"You didn't have to get me anything" Rory says.

"Sorry, that's the rules. You get older, you get a gift" Dean explains with a smile on his face.

"I'm sorry about this sort of sneaky thing. My sister is the only one that knows… I haven't told my mother yet… you know… about you. I mean, not that there is anything to tell. I just…" Rory rambles on.

"That's ok…This is better" Dean says with a comforting smile.

Rory unwraps the box and pulls out a beautiful bracelet. It was a leather band and a metal coin, medallion type charm.

"Oh my God. It's beautiful" she whispers.

"Well, I bought the medallion and I just cut some leather straps and drilled a hole, and well, you like it?" Dean asks self-consciously.

"I—it's amazing" Rory says.

"Here" Dean says as he reaches out to tie the bracelet on. After the bracelet is secure they link hands and smile at each other unaware that Lorelai was watching through the kitchen window with a worried frown on her face.


	5. Chapter 5

One afternoon after school Rory, Victoria and Tristan were getting off the bus in Stars Hollow. Victoria and Tristan split off from Rory and head towards the Diner to get some coffee before heading to Victoria's house to work on their homework.

*LVG*LLG*VLG*

Rory decides to go into the market with the hopes of talking to Dean. She was looking at the cornstarch trying to be inconspicuous when she heard a voice behind her.

"You know, you can get two for three bucks"

Rory whips around and sees Dean smirking at her. "Oh really? Excellent deal." She says.

"You just had a desperate need for some cornstarch" questions Dean.

"Yes. I have very important thickening needs, thank you. Nice apron"

"Nice uniform… you want a pop or something?" he asks

"A pop?" she asks amused.

"Give me a break. In Chicago they call it pop."

"Well in Connecticut we call it fee soda. And yes, thank you" she says as they walk towards the fridge display that has the pop.

Dean pulls out two cans of soda and hides them behind him back. "Alright, guess which is in each hand and you get the soda"

"Ok, the whole concept of a free soda is that it's free, you don't have to work for it"

"Sorry you gotta sing for your supper." Dean says with a smile.

"Or your soda" she says sarcastically. "Ok, in this hand you have…" she starts as she leans forward to point behind him to his left hand when Dean suddenly leans down and kisses her. When they pull apart Rory just stands there stunned beyond belief.

"Thank you" she mutters before she turns and runs out the door, taking the cornstarch with her.

*LVG*LLG*VLG*

Victoria and Tristan were walking hand in hand down the street heading towards her house when they see Rory burst out of the market and run off darting in between cars heading towards Lane's house.

"What was that about?" Tristan asks.

"No idea" Victoria murmurs. "Come on lets go, I want to finish my homework quickly so that we can watch a movie"

"Alright, let's go" Tristan says and then off they go back on their journey towards her house.

*LVG*LLG*VLG*

It was Saturday night and Rory and Lorelai were out at the store picking up snacks and the movie for tonight. Victoria was staying home waiting for Tristan to get here. He was coming over for his first ever Gilmore Movie Night.

Victoria was just walking up the stairs from her room when she hears a knock on the door. Walking to the front door she opens it to see Tristan standing on the front porch holding two cups of coffee.

"Hey Toria, coffee?"

"What a silly question" she says as she takes the offered coffee.

"I know, what was I thinking?" Tristan says as he leans down to give her a tender kiss.

"Come on in" Victoria says as she leads Tristan through the house into the living room.

"Cute pictures" Tristan says with a smirk as he looks at all the pictures of the twins around the living room.

"Yeah thanks" she mutters with a laugh.

Thirty minutes later Victoria and Tristan were cuddled up on the couch watch nothing in particular on TV when suddenly Rory and Lorelai storm into the house.

"What's going on?" Victoria asks

"Mom invited Dean over for movie night" complains Rory.

"Oh mom you didn't" Victoria says with disappointment colouring her voice.

"Oh come on not you too, I didn't know, ok… I thought it would be ok… I mean I told you to invite Tristan" she says pointing wildly towards the boy who was standing behind her daughter.

"Well yeah but mom, me and Tristan have actually been on dates on our own, and Rory hasn't… so this is kind of like their first date, and you're going to be there and me and Tristan and its turning into a weird, weird night."

"I know ok, apparently I've turned into my mother" Lorelai says before throwing her hands up in frustration.

"Well this is something Emily Gilmore would do" Victoria teases her mom.

*LVG*LLG*VLG*

Lorelai walks into Rory's room to see how she was doing while Victoria and Tristan were setting everything up in the living room. Once Lorelai enters the room and sees her daughter standing in a robe with her entire closet on the bed she can't help but joke "This is good. Add some cold cream and some curlers and let him know what he'll be coming home to every night"

"This was supposed to be a simple night. Watch movie, eat junk, and go to bed feeling sick. End of story. Now I'm supposed to look pretty and girly, which is completely impossible because I'm gross and I have nothing to wear"

"Do you want some help?"

"No" Rory says, but then she looks at all her clothes say decides "yes"

"Ok uh… let's see. We'll do this" she says as she picks up a shirt "This says 'hello, I'm hip and cute but also relaxed since this is something I just threw on even though it looks fantastic on me'"

"How'd you do that?" Rory asks as she stares amazed at her mother. "I've been staring at that top for twenty minutes. It was just a top. You walked in and in three seconds, it's an outfit."

"It comes from years of experiencing fashion brain freeze like the one you just had."

"How do you do it?" Rory asks desperate for some insider information.

"This whole guy thing. I mean I've watched you when you talk to a man. Same with Victoria. You guys have a comeback for everything, you make him laugh, you make them laugh and you smile right…" Rory yells out.

Victoria and Tristan hear the outburst and move towards Rory's room just as she is talking about smiling right. Victoria turns to Tristan and asks "Do I smile right" and she gives Tristan a little quirky flirty smile.

"Well I do enjoy your smile" he says as he leans forward for a quick kiss. Victoria decides that this is a conversation between her mother and sister only and leads Tristan back out into the living room to finish setting up.

Back in Rory's room she continues to freak out.

"And then you both do that little hair flip and Victoria also has this eyebrow thing..."

"Oh, twirl. It's a hair twirl" Lorelai says as she demonstrates.

"And then you walk away and he just stands there, amazed, like he can't believe what just happened." Rory continues on oblivious to her mother interrupting her.

"I'll never be able to do that. Trig, I can do. But boys and dating? Forget it I'm a total spaz."

"Listen, the eyebrow thing that Victoria does I can't help you with because I have no idea where she got it, the talking part, you just get used to. The hair twirl I can teach you. And the leaving him amazed – with your brain and killer blue eyes I'm not worried. You'll do fine. Just give yourself a little time to get there." Lorelai says, trying to calm her daughter down.

"Is half an hour enough?" Rory asks desperately.

"Plenty. Come on. Dab on some lip gloss, clear but fruity. Maybe a little mascara. Wear your hair down and your attitude high." Lorelai says as she backs out of Rory's room.

"You're like a crazy Elsa Klensch" Rory says to her mother.

"Thank you! Come on now, hustle we got your man coming over" Lorelai says before she finally turns around and walks towards the living room. She comes to a sudden stop and just before entering the room and just watches her other daughter.

Victoria is sitting with her back resting against the arm of the couch and her legs thrown over Tristan's lap. The two were holding hands and having a quiet conversation. She watches as her daughter throws her head back and laughs and she can't help but smile at the look of affection that enters Tristan's eyes as he watches her daughter laugh.

"Hey guys" she calls out to her daughter and boyfriend. They both look over to her in question but don't move from their position although Lorelai is happy to note that Tristan did tense and hold on to her daughter's hand just a little tighter.

"Rory is getting ready and Dean should be here in about fifteen minutes. Is everything ready?"

"Yup all the snacks are laid out we ordered pizza and the tape is ready to play."

"Sweet... okay… Victoria did you want to change?" Lorelai asks her daughter as she looks over her outfit.

Victoria is dressed in dark gray sweat pants that are a little too big and a black ribbed tank top.

"Nope I'm okay, I'm not trying to impress Dean and Tristan and I agreed that we would both dress comfortably… see he is in track pants and t-shirt too." Victoria points out.

"Okay very true" Lorelai nods as she sits down in the chair beside the couch.

*LVG*LLG*VLG*

The entire group were sitting in the living room in complete silence. Well Lorelai and Rory were silent meanwhile Victoria and Tristan were whispering quietly to each other placing bets on if Rory would freak out now or if it would happen later. Victoria bet on her freaking out halfway through the movie while Tristan thought she would freak out at the end of the night. Whoever won got to pick the restaurant and movie for their next date.

"What time did you tell him to get here?" Rory asks finally breaking the silence.

"Seven"

"Maybe something happened. Maybe he's not coming"

"Maybe he's just late. Miss German train." Victoria pipes up from her spot on the couch.

Lorelai gets up to look out the window and sees Dean talking to Babette looking desperate to get away.

"Oops" Lorelai says.

"What?" Rory asks as she gets up from the couch to stand with her mother at the window. She looks out and sees what her mother saw. Dean is standing in the yard talking to Babette with Morey leaning out the window.

Rory begins to freak out but Lorelai promises she'll take care of it.

Victoria joins her sister at the window to watch their mother. Tristan, not wanting to be left out, joined the sisters at the window and wrapped his arm around Victoria's waist.

Rory sees Dean walking up their front walk and goes to meet him at the door.

"Hey" he says with a sheepish smile.

"Hey… Dean I don't know if you've met but this is my sister Victoria and her boyfriend Tristan" Rory says while point to the couple that has just moved away from the window.

"Hey" Victoria says with a nod.

"Nice to meet you" Tristan says as he reaches out to shake Deans hand.

Lorelai finally came back into the house and sees the four teens standing in the hallway.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I got here like a half hour ago." Dean explains.

"We believe you" Rory says.

"We'd believe you if you said you got here three hours ago" Victoria says with a smirk.

An awkward silence has now developed between the five of them.

"So, Dean, how would you like a tour?"

"OK" says Dean with a nod.

"Ok. So this is the living room where we do our living and, um upstairs is my room and the good bathroom, downstairs is Victoria's room and her dark room. And the kitchen is right through here. You ever heard a fridge yodel before?"

Victoria and Tristan choose to stay in the living room while her mother and sister show Dean around.

"So are you sure we can't just sneak away and listen to music or something in your room?" Tristan asks desperately.

"Come on, you know that we can't first of all my mom doesn't want us alone in my room and second of all this is Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory which is one of my favourite movies and third we can't leave Rory and Dean alone with my mother that would be totally not cool."

"Alright, I guess we have to stay. At least this way we can see which one of us wins the bet" Tristan says with a smirk.

The two teens hear the doorbell ring and Victoria was just about to get up to answer it, assuming that it was the pizza when she hears her mother answering it.

*LVG*LLG*VLG*

Her mother just left to answer the door and Rory was watching Dean look through her room from her door.

"So you gonna come in?" Dean asks with a smirk.

"Oh, no. I've seen it."

"I mean you look like you're glued to the door there"

"No—I'm just, uh, observing my room from a new perspective. You know, I hardly ever stand here. It's really making me rethink my throw pillows" Rory says

"Would you like me to get out of here?" Dean asks as he notices how uncomfortable Rory seems.

"No, I'm fine with you looking around"

"Nice chicken" Dean says as he picks up the stuffed chicken that

"Or, you know, at least I was" Rory says looking disgruntled.

"Mom is the pizza here" Rory calls out to her mother, desperate for a change in the subject and scenery.

"Yeah" she hears her mother call back.

Rory and Dean walk towards the front door and see her mother standing awkwardly standing in the front hall holding a Tupperware container.

"So are you hungry?"

"Starving" responds Dean.

"Where's the pizza?" Rory asks suspiciously.

"The pizza's, uh…" Lorelai flounders for an answer.

Sookie barges into the house holding the pizza boxes.

"Just bringing in the pizza" Sookie explains. "Hi, I'm Sookie. I'm a friend of Lorelai's"

"Hi" Dean says sounding slightly confused.

"Hi. Nice to meet you, Dean. I mean not that I knew you were Dean. But you look like a Dean. Doesn't he look like a Dean?" Sookie rambles.

"Yeah. Of all the people in this room he looks most like a Dean. Bye Sookie. Have fun!" Lorelai says while trying to usher Sookie out the door before her daughter kills her with the glare she is shooting her.

"Here, um, I'll take that" Dean says as he walks into the living room.

Victoria and Tristan look up as they see Dean enter with the pizza.

"Yes it's finally here I'm starved!" Victoria says while jumping up and grabbing the pizza and putting it on the table. The trio of teens look up when Lorelai and Rory enter the living room. Victoria seems to be the only one that notices the anger and embarrassment that is radiating from Rory and the look of apology that her mom is shooting at her.

"I didn't know what kind you like so we got one with everything and one meat lovers"

"Everything is fine" Dean says as everyone reaches forward to grab some pizza. Lorelai, Rory and Dean dig into the pizza with everything while Tristan and Victoria dig into the meat lovers.

*LVG*LLG*VLG*

Lorelai, Rory and Dean have moved to sit on the floor so Tristan sits on the far end of the couch and Victoria is stretched out on the couch with her head in his lap enjoying the feeling of Tristan running his fingers through her hair.

"Who needs more?" Lorelai asks while pointing to the pizza.

"I do" Rory says as she reaches forward to grab another slice.

"Wow. You can eat" Dean says still shocked by the amount of food the Gilmores can eat.

"Yes I can. Oh that's bad isn't it?"

"No, uh, most girls don't eat. It's good that you eat" Dean assures her.

"I'm all for it" Lorelai says without moving her eyes away from the TV.

"Let's not talk about my eating habits" Rory says while leaning back. She turns and glares at her sister when she hears a snort coming from the couch. Victoria locks eyes with Rory and gives her a wink and a teasing smile.

"Ooh-Oompa Loompas! Victoria Look!" Lorelai says excitedly as she bounces slightly.

"My mom and sister have a thing for the Oompa Loompas" Rory says to a confused looking Dean.

"I don't think finding them amusing constitutes a thing" Victoria says with a frown on her face, "Mom is the one with a recurring dream about marrying them"

"Don't even get me started on your Prince Charming crush, Ok? At least my obsessions are alive. You two have a thing for a cartoon" Lorelai says with triumph written on her face.

"ooh, Prince Charming, huh?" Dean teases.

"It was a long time ago. And not the Cinderella one, the Sleeping Beauty one." Rory explains.

"Cause he could dance" Dean says without thinking.

All the girls and Tristan look over at Dean as if he grew an extra head.

"Yeah" Rory whispers out, slightly in awe that he knew that

"Well I know that's the reason the Rory liked him but I myself was a fan of the fact that he fought a dragon to save his love. Something about a guy risking life and limb just gets to me" she says before looking up at her boyfriend "just a little tip from me to you"

"Thanks" Tristan says sarcastically

Victoria let her eyes close and she let herself drift off the sound of her family bantering with the new boy in their lives and the feeling of Tristan's hand in her hair.

*LVG*LLG*VLG*

Lorelai was just coming back from the kitchen and looked to the couch where she sees her younger daughter fast asleep on Tristan's lap then she looks up at Tristan and sees that he too is asleep with his head leaning against the back of the couch and his hand resting on Victoria's neck. She can't help but think how cute they are together and some of her reservations about Tristan start to leave her.

After a few moments of silence between herself and Dean, Lorelai decides that now would be a good time to talk so she shuts off the TV and turns towards Dean.

"Dean. I don't know exactly how to say this, but, um this is a very different kind of household you walking into tonight"

"Yeah, I know" Dean nods.

"See… Rory is my daughter" Lorelai starts before she is interrupted by Dean.

"Ah… here comes the talk" he says while rolling his eyes.

"How about I talk, you listen? Rory is a smart kid. She's never been much for guys like Victoria was, so the fact that she likes you means a lot. I don't believe she'd waster her time with some loser"

"But you're watching me" Dean guesses.

"Sweetheart, the whole town is watching you, just like their watching Tristan. These girls are beloved around here. You hurt her; there is not a safe place within a hundred miles for you to his. This is a very small, weird place you've moved to."

"I've noticed"

"So just know all eyes are on you"

"Anything else?" Dean asks slightly sarcastically.

"She is not going on your motorcycle" Lorelai says as she has a flashback to herself at sixteen on the back of Christopher's bike.

"I don't have a motorcycle"

"She is not going on your motorcycle" she repeats herself.

"Fine, she won't go on my motorcycle… Did you give this talk to Tristan?" Dean couldn't help but ask.

"Yes… now Curfew will be enforced. You will not detract from her schoolwork, and you're going to start handling those lemons better."

"What" Deans whispers with a confused frown on his face.

"Don't interrupt me when I'm speaking. I reserve the right to change, alter, tweak, or add to this list of rules at any given time without written notice. Am I clear?" she asks with a straight face.

"Clear…. Is it my turn to speak?" Dean asks.

Lorelai looks at him up and down trying to figure out what he would say before she just gave in.

"You can lay on all the rules you want and you can have the whole town spy on me and stare at me and chase me through the streets… but I'm not going anywhere"

"Well it's gonna be a short chase then isn't it" she shoots back.

"I need you not to hate me. If you hate me then I don't have a shot in hell with Rory"

"Rory has her own mind"

"Yeah but you and Victoria… you're her best friends and what you guys think mean everything to her and you know that"

"I wanna like you. Cause Rory likes you"

"But you don't" Dean says with a nod.

"I want to and I usually get what I want. Oh and don't worry about Victoria, buy her coffee and your golden" Lorelai says with a smirk.

"Fair enough"

*LVG*LLG*VLG*

After the movie was over Lorelai woke up her daughter and let her know it was time for Tristan to head home. Victoria walks Tristan out to his car and they both just lean against it in a welcoming embrace both listening in on the conversation that Rory was having with Dean on the porch.

Victoria couldn't help but smirk when she saw Dean lean in and give Rory a kiss and then say Thank You. She gives her own boyfriend a sweet kiss and a promise of seeing him tomorrow and then walks back into the house with her sister.

Victoria follows Rory up the stairs towards their mother's room. Once they enter Victoria sits back and watches mother and daughter reunite.

"I'm gonna go to bed" Rory says and Victoria is surprised that Rory still didn't tell their mother about the kiss, she can see that Lorelai is a little disheartened.

"Mom, what's the matter" Rory asks as she turned back to look at their mother.

"Nothing. I just really wanted you to tell me about that kiss"

"I'm so sorry. I really wanted to, I swear. I just got scared and-"

"I know. I'm not mad, a little confused. I mean I didn't freak out over Victoria's first kiss" Lorelai says and then completely ignores the incredulous look on her other daughters face continues on "I just wanted to hear about it. That's all. It's no big deal. It's OK, I'm fine. It's one too many Caramello bars. I'm sorry. You guys have school. I have work, so time for bed"

"OK. Night" Rory says as she turns to walk away.

Victoria stares at her sister in disbelief before she grabs her by the arm and hisses "tell her now you idiot"

"Mom? I know this is totally lame and totally after the fact but—" Rory says while rubbing her arm but she knows Victoria was right when their mother immediately perks up and pulls the twins onto the bed and begins her interrogation of Rory. Victoria lies back with a smile but couldn't help but chuckle when their mother proclaimed that the ant spray aisle was a good aisle.


	6. Chapter 6

Everything was just a little bit awkward around the Gilmore house. Ever since the twins found out that their mother was seriously dating their teacher, nobody was quite sure how to act. The girls had found out about their mom and Max when they were coming home from staying at their grandparents after a horrible snow storm.

*Flashback*

Rory and Victoria were walking up the front steps when Lorelai came bursting out the front door and closed it behind her. This immediately set Victoria on edge as she knew their mother was hiding something.

"Hi" Lorelai says while trying to steady her nerves.

"Hi. What's up?" Rory asks.

"Nothing, what's up with you?"

"Mom. Just spill it" Victoria says while rolling her eyes at how obvious their mother is being.

"Boy, you guys are smart. Right, okay, here we go…I've got a boy in the house" she finally blurts out.

"You what?" the twins gasp.

"Nothing happened, I swear" Lorelai defends herself "He slept the whole night on the couch. And you know him" she explains.

"We do?" Rory asks.

"Oh my god is it Luke?" Victoria asks with a smirk as she leans up on her toes and tries to see in the house.

"No it's not Luke, but you like him. I don't know if that's relevant. I just thought that I would throw that in there."

Unable to hold her daughter back anymore she follows them into the living room. They both stop dead when they see their Teacher sleeping on the couch.

"It's Mr. Median" Rory says in shock.

"Our English teacher is on our couch" Victoria continues.

"It was the snow. You know how I get, it's like catnip. I was walking, he was there, his car was broken, we had fiesta burgers. It was the snow. Guy, say something" Lorelai says as she tries to defend herself.

Both twins just turn and walk towards the kitchen needing to get away from the situation.

"Come on talk to me, how do you feel?"

"I don't know" Rory says as she paces the kitchen.

"Take a guess. Angry, frustrated, nauseous?" Lorelai says as she watches her daughter react in totally different ways. Rory seems to be processing and is pacing the kitchen and Victoria is just sitting at the table and looking down with a furrowed brow.

"Weird, I feel weird" Rory says as she finally decides on her feelings.

"I feel worried and slightly anxious" Victoria says.

"Has he been here all night?" Rory asks with an anxious look on her face.

"Pretty much" their mother confirms

"Oh, my God. Did he go in the bathroom? I have stuff hanging in there!" Rory says, the pitch of her voice getting increasingly higher the more she talks.

"Honey, you knew I was gonna date him, right? This isn't a total surprise"

"Yes, I knew you were gonna date. I just didn't expect for him to be here…at our house… in the morning"

"I know"

"I can't remember there ever being a man in our house" Victoria muses.

"Yeah, well I kind of broke the rules" Lorelai says with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Do you love him?" Rory asks out of the blue breaking the minute long silence.

Victoria just looks incredulously at her sister unable to believe her genius twin could ask such a stupid question.

"I,ugh…we had one date. It was a great date, World Series level. But it was just a date." Lorelai tried to explain, "Honey I promised myself a long time ago that I was gonna keep all this stuff separate from your two, and I want you both to know that it still stands okay? This was a one-time thing. I'm not gonna start bringing guys home. This is not a trend" Lorelai says.

After the heartfelt conversation where both girls let their mom know they were okay with her dating and possibly bringing guys home the girls went their separate ways however Victoria stopped her mother before heading downstairs.

"Listen mom, not that I'm not glad you're dating again, because I am. I'm just worried about you dating our teacher, I mean Mr. Medina seems like a good guy but what happens when the school finds out?"

"I know honey and don't worry, we'll work it out" Lorelai reassures her daughter as she gently rubs her hands up and down her arms.

Victoria gives her mother a nod and then heads down to her room and leaves her mother to continue her date.

*Flashback Ends*

Now the Gilmore girls were sitting in their grandparent's dining room once again for Friday night dinner. They were eating their salad and Victoria couldn't help but chuckle as she watched her mother pick apart her salad into pieces that she like and pieces that she didn't. Emily finally snapped out of her conversation with Rory and turned towards her daughter to question her on what she was doing.

Victoria inwardly smirked at her mother's ability to annoy her grandmother as she finally gave up and turned back towards Rory, although, she did start looking at Victoria a little as well.

"Tell me all about the Chilton formal next week" her grandmother suddenly asked and Victoria couldn't help but groan. She had promised Rory that she wouldn't mention it to their mother because Rory wasn't really a fan of dances and didn't want to go. Victoria just firmly believed that Rory didn't want to ask Dean.

"There's a formal?" Lorelai asks as she looks towards her daughters.

"Yeah, but I don't think I'm going to go" Rory says with an apologetic look towards her mother.

"Nonsense. Of course you're going. Both of you are" Emily says as if her word was law.

"Mom, if they don't want to go, they don't have to"

"Oh no, I'm going, Tristan and I just finalized our plans for that night, I just need the dress"

"Okay sweets that's fine" Lorelai says with a nod in Victoria's direction before focusing back on her mother.

After a lengthy discussion on whether or not Lorelai influence Rory's decision they were finally on their way home.

Lorelai was finally able to get Rory to agree to go to the dance and announced that she would make both her girls a dress.

*LVG*LLG*VLG*

Victoria and Tristan made it to the dance and were sitting at their table talking quietly when Victoria suddenly looked up and saw her sister and Dean entering.

"Finally my sister managed to escape my grandmother, I can stop worrying now, let's go dance" Victoria says as she grabs Tristan's hand and pulls him up and towards the dance floor.

*LVG*LLG*VLG*

Victoria and Tristan were back on the dance floor enjoying one of the last dances since Vitoria's feet were starting to hurt when she felt someone tap on her shoulder. Turning around she saw Rory and looking over Rory's shoulder she saw Dean waiting by the door with their coats.

"Hey Vic, me and Dean are going to get out of here and go for coffee or something"

"Okay, me and Tristan are leaving soon anyways so I'll either see you at home or I'll see you tomorrow morning"

"Okay, bye Tristan"

"See you later Mary" Tristan called out with a smirk before he flinched slightly when he felt his girlfriend smack him in the back of the head.

"Sorry" he mutters

"It's okay" Victoria says with a soft smile as she leans in to press a soft but passionate kiss on his lips.

*LVG*LLG*VLG*

After one last dance Victoria and Tristan both left and headed for a Diner that is close by for some desert since they left before it was served.

Sitting in a fifties style diner in their formal clothes was sort of surreal. Tristan and Victoria sat there sharing a chocolate brownie sundae talking about when they were going to be able to get together over the next week.

They made plans to get together and study and then another one to catch a movie. Looking at his watch Tristan notices that it's getting close to Victoria curfew so he settles the bill and they both head back to his car and start the drive home.

Once they arrive at Victoria's house she looks and sees that her grandmother's car is still here and that some of the lights were still on.

"Looks like dear old Emily decided to stay and wait up to make sure we got home on time" Victoria says with a smirk before leaning over and quickly kissing Tristan goodbye.

*LVG*LLG*VLG*

Victoria quietly enters her house and slips off her shoes. She slowly walks over to the living room and can't help but laugh at the scene. Her mother is sound asleep on the sofa and her grandmother is fast asleep in the rocking chair with a magazine resting on her chest.

After doing a walk around and making sure all the doors are locked Victoria heads downstairs to get ready for bed. She changes out of her dress and hangs it up in her closet. She pulls out her portable camera out of her purse and sets it down on her desk as a reminder to develop the pictures tomorrow and then she pulls her book on Shakespeare's Sonnets and settles down to read for a little while.

Before Victoria even knows it she falls asleep not knowing the chaos that would greet her in the morning.

*LVG*LLG*VLG*

Victoria is startled awake by the sound of her mother screaming for her and her sister and her grandmother's pleas to call the police. Victoria bolts up and runs right up the stars, slamming the door open with all her might she almost barrels right into her grandmother.

"What... What's going on?" Victoria asks as she looks around for the problem, still not fully functional this early in the morning.

"Oh my god" she hears her mother whisper before she is enveloped in a hug that threatens to cut off her oxygen.

"Whoa…okay" Victoria says as she hugs her mother back, "I ask again…what's going on?"

"Where's Rory?" Her mother questions her once she lets go.

"She's not here?" Victoria says as she looks around, "Dean and Rory left before me and Tristan, they said they were going for coffee"

Before either of the adults could keep yelling the phone rang. Victoria was quick to pick it up and listened to Mrs. Patty explain that she found Rory and Dean asleep in her studio. Victoria thanked Mrs. Patty and then relayed the message to her mother.

"They were out all night" he grandmother yells.

"I'm gonna make some coffee" Lorelai says as she heads towards the kitchen, her racing heart starting to slow now that she knows both her kids are all right.

"Lorelai Gilmore, I've watched you do a lot of stupid things in your life and I have held my tongue"

"You've what" Lorelai laughed out.

"But I will not stand by and let you allow that girl to ruin her life, she spend the night out with that boy, the one you let her run off to that dance with. She's doing the same thing you did. I would expect this sort of thing from Victoria but not Rory. She's going to get pregnant. She's going to ruin everything just like you did" Emily yells out not even thinking of the works spilling out of her mouth.

Victoria stands there in shock listening to what her grandmother is saying. Tears start to spill from her eyes, she can hardly believe what she heard.

Lorelai looks behind her mother and closes her eyes in resignation once she sees that her daughter heard everything her mother had said. She opens her mouth to say something to her daughter but Victoria just shakes her head and heads back downstairs. Lorelai makes a mental not to talk to her daughter after she's gotten rid of her mother.

"Get out!" Lorelai says after locking eyes with her mother.

"What?" Emily says in shock.

"You will not come into my house and tell me I threw my life away. Look around, mom. This is a life. It has a little colour in it so it may look a little unfamiliar to you, but it's a life. And if I hadn't gotten pregnant I wouldn't have Rory and Victoria"

"You know that's not what I meant" Emily insists but Lorelai is on a roll, inspired partly by adrenaline and partly by the hurt look in her kids eyes.

"Maybe I was some horrible uncontrollable child like you say, but Rory isn't. And how dare you say that about Victoria, she has never shown any sign that she is headed down a bad route. She goes to Chilton and is planning on going to college. They are both smart and careful and I trust them completely and they are going to be fine and if you can't accept that or believe it, then I don't want you in this house" Lorelai yells.

She turns around to lean against the counter and listens to her mother slamming the door on the way out.

"Mom, thank you for saying all those—"she hears Rory start but she can't even let her daughter finish and anger once again surges through her.

"What were you thinking? Staying out all night! Are you insane?"

"I'm sorry. It was an accident" Rory cries out.

"You're talking to the queen of staying out all night. I invented the concept! This is no accident you can't do this! Period! Do you have any idea what it's like to wake up with my mother here and find out that you never came home?"

"So this is all about Grandma being here"

"No, it's about the feeling of complete and utter terror when your kid isn't in her bed in the morning and then it's about a whole different kind of terror when you find out that she spent the night with some guy"

"I didn't spend the night with him. We fell asleep" Rory says as she tries to defend herself.

"I can't deal with this right now Rory. Go to your room I have to go talk to your sister" Lorelai says as she walks quickly out of the kitchen, wanting to leave before her temper got the best of her.

*LVG*LLG*VLG*

Lorelai ventured down to the basement and saw her daughter lying on the bed with her headphones in and a photo album open and resting on her lap. Lorelai walked over and sat down beside her daughter and looked down at which album she was looking at.

All over the pages were pictures of her and Rory, of Rory and Victoria, of the three of them, and pictures of the girls playing. It looked like it was the album for age nine, the one where Victoria started taking her own pictures and developing the love for photography she has now.

Lorelai reached over and gently removed the headphones from her daughters head.

"Oh sweetie, you know your grandmother didn't mean anything that she said, she was just angry and worried"

"Yeah right mom, she looks at me and she sees you and well we all know that she doesn't particularly approve of how your life went" Victoria says with an apologetic smile.

"Did we really ruin your life" Victoria whispers, unsure if her mother would even hear the question but as she looked up she could see the shock in her mother's face.

"No darling, you didn't…you and your sister saved me….and I know that sounds stupid and I don't know weird but you did… if I didn't get pregnant with you and your sister then I would probably be in some loveless marriage and popping out debutantes by the bucket full" Lorelai jokes.

Victoria laughs but then frowns as she thinks about the life that Emily and Richard would have probably forced her into.

"I mean maybe I still would have left, but my life would be empty without you two. I would have no reason to live. You guys are the best thing that happened to me…" She says, "I mean the absolutely best thing" she says again after seeing her daughter's disbelieving face.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to look at grandma the same way again" Victoria says while closing up her photo album and gently placing it back in its spot.

"Alright babe, that's okay….alright I'm gonna head back upstairs and try to get a few more hours of sleep. Relax Vic, everything will work out" Lorelai says as she stands up and give Victoria a kiss to her forehead and then she heads back upstairs to think about what happened this morning.

*LVG*LLG*VLG*

Over the next few months things were hectic for the Gilmore girls. Lorelai was disinvited to the Gilmore's annual Christmas party and since Victoria was still angry with her grandmother decided to stand with her mother and Rory went off on her own. Unfortunately Richard suffered a heart attacked but everything turned out okay and Rory and their mom finally made up which is great.

During the parent's day at Chilton their mom was seen kissing their teacher so that caused some issues for the twins. Thankfully Tristan was there for her otherwise Victoria was sure that she would have punched a few people and probably been expelled. Victoria's heart went out to her mother who was going through a rough time with her break up with Max. Try as she might Victoria and Rory couldn't seem to cheer their mother up. Sure she seemed happy but a little bit of the sparkle was gone from her eyes.

Rory was making progress in her relationships at Chilton. Paris and Rory were being civil which was a great step forwards.

Both the twins' relationships were going well. Things with Dean hit a slight rough patch but they managed to work everything out and seemed to come back stronger after the whole staying out all night thing. Victoria and Tristan were amazing. They seemed to really click. They barely fought and even if they did they were able to talk through it and make up almost the next day.

*LVG*LLG*VLG*

Little did the Gilmore's know while they were walking down the street discussing dinner that something was coming to their little town of Star's Hollow, something that not everyone would be happy about.


	7. Chapter 7

Lorelai, Rory and Victoria were walking down the street trying to figure out what to have for dinner.

"How about Chinese?" Lorelai asks.

"Sounds good" Rory says and Victoria nods in agreement.

"Ok. I need to stop at the market. I need an apple" Lorelai says before veering off towards Doose's Market.

"Why?" Rory can't help but ask as she tries to remember a time when her mother wanted fruit.

"I think I'm getting scurvy" Lorelai says.

"Really?" Victoria says while laughing.

"Yeah. Well that or a cold but either way, I need some fruit"

They make it to the market but turn around when they hear the sound of a motorcycle.

"Damn motorcycles, they're a scourge" Taylor Doose says once he notices what was making that horrible racket.

"Yeah" the three Gilmores agree.

"They're loud, they're dangerous. We should ban them from town" says Taylor.

"Maybe we should set up barricade and ban all unwelcome strangers from crossing the border" jokes Lorelai.

"Well, no we couldn't do that that would be illegal" Taylor responds. As usually he totally misses that Lorelai is messing with him.

Lorelai turns back around and takes a closer look at the motorcycle and gives a huge sigh.

"Kill me and bury me with that bike."

"What is it?" Rory asks

"A Harley?" Victoria asks too, since she knows as much about bikes as her sister.

"That is a 2000 Indian, 80 horsepower, 5 speed close ratio Andrews transmission and I want to get one" Lorelai says with obvious longing in her voice.

"No" Rory flat out denies.

"Why not" whines Lorelai.

"Because you'd die" Victoria points out the obvious.

"Oh…That"

They watch the bike pull up to the curb just a few feet away from where they stand.

"Hey" they hear the biker say.

"Hi" Lorelai says back before turning around obviously intent on leaving.

"Nice shirt. Take it off" the biker calls out

Lorelai feel anger swell in her and she whirls around intent on giving him a piece of her mind when the biker takes off his helmet and they can see that it's Christopher.

"Christopher" Lorelai whispers.

"Dad!" Rory yells before she runs up to hug him. Victoria stays where she was standing with her mother scowling at the man that liked to call himself her father. 'Yeah right, Luke is more like a father than this dead beat' she thinks.

"Hey" he says with a soft smile for his daughter before he turns towards his other daughter and notices the frown on her face and his happiness fades a little.

"What are you doing here!?" Rory asks her happiness leaking into her voice.

"I'm here to see you. And your sister and mom, who are not saying anything about as loud as a person can."

"Hello" Lorelai finally says, while Victoria continues to remain silent. The frown is now gone from her face and a look of indifference has taken over.

"A word. Maybe there's a phrase in my future" Chris says before looking over Lorelai's shoulder and seeing Taylor staring at him "why is that man staring at me" he asks

"That's Taylor Doose. He owns the market. He knows all and sees all" Rory answers her father.

"So, what's with the just showing up, Mr. Spontaneity Guy?" Lorelai finally asks.

"Well, my folks are back in Connecticut so I'm here to see them, and on the way I thought I'd stop by and surprise the Gilmore Girls. Are you surprised?"

"Oh, the teeniest feather could knock me in the gutter" Lorelai says.

"So where would somebody find someplace to stay around here?" Chris asks.

"Stay, really? You're staying?" Rory asks excitedly.

"Thinking about it" he says with a smirk.

"Stay with us!" Rory offers and Victoria can feel her mask of indifference fall as anger over takes her.

"Um, sweetie..." Lorelai says while shooting a look at her other daughter. She always knew that Victoria was not a fan of Christopher. The final straw that broke the camels back for her had been when she was eight and she had to write a paper on her father and present it in the class with her father there. She had called him asking, no begging, for him to come and he promised he would. All day Sunday she sat by the window waiting for him to come but he never showed and never called. Monday at school came and she had no father to present to her class, so Lorelai went with her and explained to the teacher what happened. Lorelai was shocked that when Victoria got up to read her paper she stated that she had no Dad and that her father ran off and was doing who knows what with who knows who. She then proceeded to praise the only man in her life that she could count on. Luke.

Every since that day Victoria barely spoke two words to him. The veil had been lifted for her and she saw him for what he was. While Rory continued to seek out a relationship with her father Victoria avoided making one at every turn. Every birthday he missed and every promise that he broke just damaged his picture just a little bit more in her eyes. Now he is forever just a father biologically. He would never be a Dad.

"I don't think your mom or sister..." Chris started but was interrupted by Lorelai

"No, it's not that…" Lorelai starts a well crafted lie.

"I don't want you to stay with us" Victoria boldly states.

"Victoria, please" Rory complains to her sister while giving her big puppy dog eyes.

"Why don't you stay with us for a couple days" Lorelai finally caves. She keeps her eyes forward and locked on Chris to avoid the incredulous look that her other daughter is shooting her.

"Thanks, Lor." He says before turning to his other daughter with sadness in his eyes "you won't even know I'm there" he promises but Victoria just rolls her eyes.

Sighing in defeat he turns towards the daughter that doesn't hate him and says "hey, hop on" as he hands her a helmet.

"Hop off" Lorelai immediately says.

"Hop on."

"Hop off."

"Lorelai" Chris says.

"Hop on" she says with a sigh.

Rory excitedly jumps onto the back of Chris's motorcycle and they quickly take off down the street.

Lorelai watches them go and sighs before wrapping her arm around her other daughter shoulders and whispers "I'm sorry kid"

*LVG*LLG*VLG*

Rory and Lorelai were in the living room making up the couch for Chris while he was in the shower. They can hear Metallica blasting out of the basement. It is Victoria choice of music when upset.

Rory tried to ignore the fact that her sister was upset by this move and tried to keep her excitement.

"He looks good don't you think?" Rory asks her mother as she continues to pile blankets upon blankets on the couch.

"He looks good" Lorelai agrees as she too tries to ignore the angry music coming from the basement.

"I like his hair shorter"

"Short is nice"

"Do you think he'll stay long?" Rory asks with a little insecurity colouring her tone.

"I wouldn't bet a lot of money on it." Lorelai says honestly. She never hid the fact that their father was flakey from her kids.

"Maybe we can get him to stay for a couple weeks" Rory says.

"Absolutely – by weighting him down with blankets... But babe, you should be a little more sensitive to what your sister it feeling"

"Well I just want him to be comfortable… and I don't even understand what is going on with Victoria, why can't she accept that he is here" Rory says as she denies that anything is wrong with her father.

"He's gonna come and go as he pleases babe, you know that" Lorelai says with a sigh.

"Yeah I know."Rory says, looking sad for the first time since her father came to visit.

"And no amount of bedding is gonna change that" jokes Lorelai.

"Yeah, but he'd never been to Stars Hollow before" Rory defends.

"I know." Lorelai says before she mutters "And believe me so does your sister"

"Well that means something's gotta be different right?" Rory continues.

"Why don't you just enjoy the time you've got ok?" Lorelai compromises.

"Yeah, ok. I still think something is different though" Rory persists.

Chris walks down the stairs and walks into the living room "That is the worst shower I have ever had. Water pressure keeps changing every two seconds. I'm fixing it tomorrow."

"Hey you stay away from my shower" Lorelai mock scolds.

"We ordered Chinese. It should be here any minute" Rory informs her dad.

"Good, I'm starving… Where's Victoria?" he asks as he looks around the living room as if he expected her to jump out at any moment.

"Hear that loud music?" Lorelai asks and once she sees his nod she continues "That's Victoria's angry music"

"Here" Lorelai says with a look of sympathy as she hands him a cup of coffee.

"How's Diane?" Rory asks.

"Uh, Diane is ancient history"

"At Easter you said she could be the one."

"The one to be gone by Memorial Day" jokes Chris.

"You're worse than mom"

"Low blow" Lorelai says with a pout.

"Can't keep a feller happy?" he asks with a smirk.

"Oh I keep them happy. I keep them very happy" Lorelai says with a smug smile.

"Ok, now. Don't get gross" Rory says with a smile as she watches the banter between her parents and she wishes that Victoria could see them like this.

"I'm gonna go study before the food gets here"

"What? Tomorrow's Saturday" says Chris.

"I know, I like to get my weekend homework done and out of the way by Saturday night so then I can do extra credit stuff on Sunday." Rory says before she spins around and walks towards her room.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Lorelai asks once Rory is out of the room.

"Behold the queen of the subtle transition"

"Why are you here?" repeats Lorelai.

"Ok look. I've been making some changes, especially my career and I think I finally have all my ducks lined up in a row…I've been tying up loose ends in my life"

"You've been tying up loose ends?" Lorelai repeats with a slightly incredulous look on her face.

"I don't know how much your dad has told you but I'm on the verge of a big success, it's for real this time. I've got a company with an actual cash flow, I've got employees I've got an accountant for god's sake. He wears a tie and says words like 'fiduciary' and 'ironically' and I mean it's for real this time Lor"

"I would love to believe it is"

"Why does your dad have more faith in me than you?"

"My father hit his head surfing in Rincon a couple years ago. His judgement's a little off… but I'm listening to you. Your life is back on track, I think that's great. And I appreciate you coming all the way out here, for the very first time might I add, to tell us that."

"I didn't come out here just to tell you that" Chris admits.

"No?" questions Lorelai, although by her tone you can tell she already knows that.

Chris sighs and rolls his eyes "There's some things I need to do…to take care of."

"Like?"

"I haven't been enough a part of Rory and Victoria's life. Victoria especially. She doesn't let me in like Rory does. So I wanna be around more, to be a pal they can depend on. I mean I'm not crazy, I know there's already a life going on here and God knows they don't need anyone besides you but…if you give me a chance" Chris explains.

"I've always had the door open to them for you."

"I know" Chris says sadly.

"You've hardly ever used it" accuses Lorelai

"Well I wanna use it now. Is that ok?" asks Chris.

"Of course it is, but I'm telling you now that while Rory's door is open I'm pretty sure Victoria's is closed and locked and you're to blame…you know that right?"

"Yeah I know" Chris says as he nods his head. He looks down into his mug like it has the answer he is looking for before looking up at Lorelai "I don't know how to fix it"

"I don't know either Chris, just be there, show up when you say you will, call more often, just show her that you're not going to disappear"

Chris tries to smile but it turns into more of a grimace. He wishes there was an easy fix.

"Well hey, her music isn't loud…does that mean she's calmed down?" he asks hopefully.

"Oh... No" Lorelai laughs "she's probably just talking to Tristan and telling him what an ass you are"

"Tristan?"

"Yeah… her boyfriend" Lorelai says with a smirk.

Before Chris can comment any further on that revelation Rory comes back into the living room.

"Hey, I forgot to ask you. Tomorrow morning I'm going to a softball game, do you wanna come?" Rory asks her father.

"You…play softball" he asks confusedly.

"Uh, no" Rory responds with a laugh.

"Well ok, whose game is it?" Chris asks

"It's my friend Dean's" Rory says with a sheepish smile.

"Dean?" asks Chris with a raised eyebrow

"Yeah Dean" she says with a smile "The game starts at 9:00"

"Uh, sure. It's a date." Chris says and Rory leave to go back to her room.

"She has a Dean" Chris asks Lorelai.

"She has a Dean."

"And Victoria has a Tristan"

"Yup"

"Wow. I need a beer" Chris says as she stands up to head towards the kitchen.

"Hey" he says as he turns back around to face Lorelai. "Thanks for the door thing"

"Thanks for wanting it" Lorelai says.

*LVG*LLG*VLG*

Rory and Christopher were sitting on the bleachers watching what he assumes is a baseball game and listening to Kirk heckle the players when finally Luke had enough and started walking off the field towards Kirk with sinister intent.

Dean looks over and sees Rory and walks over.

"Hey" he says.

"Hey, Dean this is my Dad. Dad, this is Dean."

"Dean" Chris says with a nod and reaches out to shake his hand.

"Uh, nice to meet you"

Rory watches Dean and her Dad talk about the motorcycles that they each have with a small smile on her face, happy that they were getting along.

"Dean come on!" they hear Luke yell from out in the field.

"I gotta go" Dean says before he turns to Rory "I'll see you later" he then turns to Chris "It was nice meeting you" then runs back onto the field.

"So that was a Dean" Chris says to his daughter.

"That was a Dean" Rory nods in agreement.

"Do you think I'll get to meet Tristan?" Chris says.

"Probably not. I mean you know Victoria" Rory says with some hesitation.

"Yeah" Chris says with a sigh. While in reality he thinks about how he doesn't know Victoria at all.

*LVG*LLG*VLG*

While Rory was showing Chris around town they run into Miss Patty and Taylor. After finally escaping their grasps they both enter the bookstore and see Jackson talking to Andrew at the checkout.

After an awkward conversation about which celebrity Chris looks like most they move into the aisles searching for books.

"Well I would like you to pick something out and let me buy it for you…pick something up Victoria too; I don't know what she would like"

"Dad you don't have to buy me anything and you don't have to buy Victoria anything either, you can't buy her love you know"

"Come on, what's the book of your dreams right now?"

"Well that would definitely be that Compact Oxford English Dictionary and well Victoria really wants The Oxford Shakespeare: The complete works but dad…."

"Excuse me" Chris calls up to Andrew "one Compact Oxford English Dictionary and one Oxford Shakespeare complete works please"

"Dad no. It will cost a fortune"

"You guys need something to remember this visit by and maybe this will chill the frost surrounding your sister"

Andrew walks back carry one giant book and one smaller though still large book. "Here you go"

"Holy mother. This is the monolith from 2001" Chris says while hold up the dictionary. "Here you go" Chris says as he hands over a credit card to Andrew.

"It has every word ever recorded in the English language plus origins and earliest usage…This is so nice of you"

"Yeah, well I've got a lot of things to make up for with you and your sister"

"No you don't" Rory says unconvincingly.

Andrew comes back to the counter with an apologetic look on his face "I'm sorry Christopher, your credit card has been rejected" he whispers, although not quietly enough that Rory doesn't hear.

"Rejected? What are you talking about?"

"I could run it through again if you'd like" Andrew offers.

"Yes" Rory says with a nod of her head.

"Uh, No" Chris interrupts and grabs his card back "He doesn't need to run it through again"

"Oh, Ok" Rory says awkwardly

"Could you maybe hold those for us? I'll come back tomorrow with another card"

"Sure Chris no problem" Andrew says as he puts both books beneath the counter.

"Thanks. Come on" Chris says leading Rory out of the story. Chris just looks down at the ground, his lips pressed into a tight line. Finally Chris sighs before looking at Rory "Now you'll really remember me"

"I didn't want it that much anyways and now that I think of it; Victoria probably already has that book" Rory lies.

"Hey, listen, don't tell your mom or sister about this ok?"

"Ok" Rory says, although she is uncomfortable keeping anything from her mom and sister.

*LVG*LLG*VLG*

Lorelai and Victoria were sitting in the Diner waiting for Rory and Christopher. Lorelai finally convinced her daughter to leave her room.

Victoria has now decided that she will be civil with her father, acting like a child is pointless. 'Plus' she thinks 'Rory seems to really love him and I love Rory so I'll be nice and civil for Rory, whom I love'

"So Rory was at the game today" Luke says as he pours the duo coffee.

"Oh yeah"

"Yeah, she was with some guy"

"Dean" Victoria pipes up

"No, I know that punk. Some older guy"

"Oh….that would've been her dad"

"Really? So that's uh…." Luke starts but then trails off as he can't quite remember where he was going with this.

"The guy who impregnated me…yes" Lorelai says with a smirk beginning to form on her face.

"Gross" Victoria whispers and wrinkles her nose

"Oh, well, he did a good job"

"Impregnating me?" Lorelai eyes, laughter lighting up her eyes.

"Double Gross" Victoria whispers again

"Now this has taken a very weird turn" Luke mumbles as he turns to leave.

"Yeah, no kidding" Victoria says sarcastically.

Mother and daughter looks up when the bell rings to signal someone entering the Diner.

"Hi" Rory says as she bends down to give her mom a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi, where did you guys go?"

"Well we saw Al's Paraguayan pancake house, we were stalked by several towns' people and apparently I look like Billy Crudup"

Victoria snorts into her coffee while Lorelai scoffs and says "You do not"

"Take it up with Jackson" Chris says with a smile towards his other daughter however the smile quickly dims as he sees that she just stares blankly at him before turning back to her sister. Luckily the tension is broken by his phone ringing.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah. Hey, hey, hey, hey" Lorelai stutters out while pointing at the no cell phones sign.

He just ignores her and picks up anyway "Hello...Emily!"

"Emily" Lorelai whispers and then looks towards her daughter the question clear in her eyes. Victoria and Rory just shrug in response.

"It's your mother" Chris whispers to her.

"Hi Grandma!" Rory calls out as she leans towards his phone.

"Uh-huh…Well actually I'm sitting here with your girls…Sure…" Chris continues his conversation before he holds out the phone to Lorelai and says "She wants to talk to you"

"Mm. Hi Mom!" Lorelai says with all the enthusiasm she can muster.

Victoria looks away from the cute father daughter moment that Christopher and Rory were having and concentrates on her mother. Victoria allows her amusement to show on her face and chuckles when her mother scowls at her. Victoria scowls when she hears her mother talk about a gathering and her stomach drops.

After Lorelai hangs up with her mother she turns towards her daughter and can see the worried frown on her face.

"So how does dinner with both sets of grandparents sound?" she asks the table, he voice full of false cheer.

Victoria winces internally as she realizes that this means Christopher is hanging around for at least another week.

*LVG*LLG*VLG*

Victoria rolls her eyes at her parents as she stands beside her sister and just slightly behind them outside the Gilmore Mansion. Once Lorelai and Christopher build up the courage to enter Victoria can only scoff in disbelief when her mother uses the key. 'That is so going to end badly' she thinks.

"Hello? Anybody home?" Lorelai calls out.

"Oh my God! You're here" Emily says as she enters the foyer "Christopher, look at you" she says as she reaches forward to pull Christopher into a hug.

"I didn't hear the doorbell" Emily remarks when she turns to look at her daughter.

Victoria looks towards her sister and rolls her eyes while jerking her head in the direction of their mother and grandmother with a look that said 'Saw that coming' once they heard the argument start about using the key.

Rory just shakes her head at her twin and silently prays that nothing goes wrong tonight. She is feeling kind of nauseous at the idea of meeting another set of grandparents. Victoria on the other hand isn't feeling nervous at all, she just feels resigned in the knowledge that she is about to meet two more people that won't like her and will judge her based on her conception and the way she looks.

Victoria has to bite her tongue as she listens to her grandfather praise her father's business and gloating about how well he's doing. Victoria knows better. She had overheard the conversation between Jackson and Andrew about how her father couldn't buy a book and then when she asked Rory she spilled everything but then rushed to get a promise from her about not telling their mom saying Christopher wanted to keep it quiet. So now he wasn't just a dead beat dad but he now promoted lying. Awesome role model there.

Victoria had completely tuned out the conversations going on around her and started to make plans for the coming weekend. Tristan was unfortunately going away this weekend so he couldn't save her from boredom but she will probably head over to Sidney's house, especially if Christopher is going to be sticking around. Before she knew it her mother pulled her to stand and she was being introduce to a pair of people that made Paris seem happy.

After a disastrous introduction where Rory actually curtsied to them, the evening just went from bad to worse. Her mother sent her and Rory into the kitchen, probably hoping to spare them the insults that were sure to fly from Christopher's parents.

*LVG*LLG*VLG*

Victoria and Rory were sitting in the Kitchen trying to ignore the loud and hateful things that were being yelled in the living room. Rory sat on a stool sipping at a soda with a sad look on her face while Victoria was sitting and texting Tristan complaining about her father, his parents and the fact that she had yet to have dinner.

The twins look up when they hear the kitchen door being opened and they see their grandmother entering.

"Oh there you two are. I was wondering where you went" she says as if nothing unusual happened tonight.

"I'm sorry" Rory says but Victoria remains silent as even though she is upset about what her other set of grandparents think about her she can't really blame them, I mean getting pregnant did kind of ruin her mom's life.

"No, it's nothing to be sorry about. Can I get you something?" Emily says as she looks at her two downtrodden granddaughters and moves towards the fridge.

"Yes please, I'm starving" Victoria says as she puts down her phone to reach towards the food that is being piled on the counter.

"None of this means anything" Emily says as she looks back and forth between the two girls.

"Oh I know" Rory says.

"Straub is actually a good man. Very smart. He was one of the top lawyer in his field – a very arcane aspect of International law. And he's always been so active in his community… oh let's face it – he's a big ass" Emily finally admits and she can't help but smile as Rory gives a small giggle and Victoria gives off a full belly laugh.

"Now girls, I know you heard a lot of talk about various disappointments this evening and I know you've heard a lot of talk about it in the past. But I want to make this very clear. You two, your person and your existence have never ever been – not even for a second – included in that list. Do you understand me" Emily continues looking very seriously at her granddaughters. She breathes a sigh of relief when she notices that Rory took her seriously and understood but when she looks at Victoria she can't see the doubt that she is telling the truth.

Victoria struggles to hold in a snort because she still remembers, vividly, what her grandmother yelled at her mother the morning after the Chilton formal. It is something that has stayed with her. It hurts her to know that she thinks of so little of her and her mother but she brushes it off and offers a fake smile and a nod for her grandmother.

*LVG*LLG*VLG*

On the way home Victoria sits in the back seat texting Tristan who was on his way to visit his aunt and uncle for the weekend but she kept taking glances up towards the front seat where her parents sat stiffly and awkwardly.

"Where were you guys?" Rory asks.

"Nowhere" Lorelai says quickly.

"Where's nowhere?" Victoria pipes up.

"Where we were" Christopher says with a nod.

"Gross" Victoria mutters once she figures out what happened between her parents and she can hear Rory let out a soft "Ah" when she figures it out.

Lorelai lets out a sigh while looking out the window. 'Sometime my girls are far too smart' she thinks as she watches the scenery pass her by.

*LVG*LLG*VLG*

Once the dysfunctional family enters the Gilmore house Rory is quick to say goodnight to her father and gives him a kiss on the cheek before rushing off to her room.

Victoria on the other had hangs around for a minute before hugging her mother goodnight and just nodding in Christopher's direction

"Hey wait Victoria can I talk to you?" he asks gently grabbing his younger daughters arm, stopping her from leaving.

Victoria shoots a questioning look to her mother who shrugs and then excuses herself to go talk to Rory.

"What's up?" Victoria asks once she settles herself on the arm chair.

"I know we didn't really get a chance to talk this week and I know that you probably don't like me that much…" Christopher starts but before he has a chance to finish Victoria buts in.

"Dad… Christopher…. It's not that I don't like you… well that's not true, I don't like you. I think you're a horrible person. For sixteen years our mother supported and raised us. She provided a home and clothes and anything we could possibly want. And where were you, off gallivanting around the world with a new girl every month. You barely came to visit hell you barely remembered birthdays and if we did get something from you it was a card…usually a couple months late. Also you never keep your promises, they mean nothing to you, empty words to a family that you want whenever the mood strikes you. I don't like you or respect you Chris and I don't think I ever will, I have all the male parental figures I need in Luke so don't worry about me. I'll keep up the indifferent mask around the family because Rory still likes you. Focus on Rory, she still thinks the sun shines out your ass." Victoria says before she gets up and leaves to go to bed.

Lorelai who had finished up her talk with Rory was standing in the hall and heard part of her daughter's speech towards her father. She looked up as she heard Victoria approaching. She looks at her daughter and finally sees the strain that being around her father puts on her. She gently squeezes her daughters shoulder in sympathy before heading into the living room.

Once she moves into the living room Chris picks up his head out of his hands and Lorelai sees the tears welling up in his eyes.

"I really screwed up huh?"

"Chris…" Lorelai says with a sigh but can't finish because yes. He did screw up his relationship all on his own.

"Yeah I know" Chris nods to show he understands, "Good Night Lor"

"Night Chris"

*LVG*LLG*VLG*

Victoria woke the next morning feeling a little bit lighter. She finally said things to her father that she had been waiting years to say. Victoria gets out of bed and slowly makes her way upstairs as she nears the top she can hear her mother arguing with Chris in the kitchen.

"You are out of your mind. You are completely insane. You have flipped your lid. Charlie Manson is freaked out by you right now!"

"Come on, we're already a family" she can hear Chris plead and things seem to click in her brain. Christopher proposed to her mother. Dread builds in her stomach and she silently pleads with her mom to say no.

"Who? Who is a family?"

"Us! You, me, Rory and Victoria!"

"You don't even know what a family is and by the way have you completely blocked out that conversation with your daughter last night. Because I'm pretty sure you aren't part of her family either" Lorelai shouts. She doesn't want to hurt Chris like this but he can't keep up this delusion.

"Yeah I remember what Victoria said but come on, she basically said she wants me around more and I mean family is people living together"

"No Chris, that is not what Victoria was saying, she was saying how she doesn't want you in her life anymore but will tolerated you for Rory" Lorelai says with a sympathetic look, "and besides family is a big commitment, it's responsibility and hard work. It's coming home at the same time to the same place every day"

"Ok, so what do you want, financial statements? I can be a family man, I'm responsible"

Victoria couldn't help but scoff from her place at the top of the stairs and hopes that her mother won't fall for his bull shit.

"Honey, you can't even buy a couple books for your daughters without having your credit card declined"

"Oh man, I told Rory not to rat me out, I can't believe she did that. I bet Victoria knows too… Dammit!"

"She didn't say anything to me. Andrew from the book store called and Jackson and the UPS guy and ooh it was the lead story on the Stars Hollow web page. And then I asked Rory and she very reluctantly confirmed it. 'Rat me out' what are you sixteen?" she scoffs.

"And what are you going telling my daughter to lie to me anyway?" she continues.

"She's my daughter too" Victoria hears her father proclaim. 'Yeah right, she's your daughter when it's convenient' she thinks to herself.

Victoria decides to stop eavesdropping on her mother's conversation finally secure that her mother isn't going to get back together with her father.

Victoria sits down on her bed and decides to go through the pictures that she has taken this past week. She finds a really good one of her mother and Luke smiling at each other that she decides to store away for a rainy day. A little further in the mass of pictures she comes across one of Rory and Dean hugging in the town square. She decides to print that one and frame it for her sister. The very last picture is one of Tristan, leaning against wall in his Chilton uniform with his tie undone, his hair messy and he is wearing that soft smile he has whenever he looks at her.

Victoria is shaken out of her thoughts about Tristan by her mother calling her upstairs saying that her father is leaving.

She gets outside and is forced to endure an awkward goodbye where her sister pushes her into hugging her father goodbye. She didn't really appreciate it but puts up with is for Rory. The three Gilmore's turn and walk towards the house to get ready for the day. Victoria tries to ignore the conversation between her sister and mother because yes she agrees with her mother that the idea of her parents getting married is crazy, and she can think of nothing worse than having her mother settle for a guy like Christopher when she deserves so much better.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry everyone,

All my stories are now on hold. My USB has been corrupted and all files are unrecoverable so I will have to re-write everything. I've lost everything. It will probably take a while to get back my muse and re-write all my stories. I was almost finished quite a few and am feeling a little defeated at the moment. Hopefully I'll be back up and running soon.

Sorry.


End file.
